Unprotected
by VDStar
Summary: Based off season 3 and spoilers regarding season 3. Do not read if you do not wish to be spoiled. With Jax and most of SAMCRO on their way to Belfast how does a angry rival get his revenge on the VP? Rated M for possible violence and adult themes.
1. Prologue

**Unprotected**

**Author's Note:** This story is based off of every episode in season 3 up to episode 7 as well as spoilers I have overheard in addition to the strong hints regarding Tara and her safety in episode 7. If you have not seen all of season 3 that has been released or have not read spoilers or wish to be spoiled, please do not read this story. I will not be held responsible for people being spoiled when they don't wish it.

Additional note: I do not own Son's of Anarchy or any of the characters. I am simply a fan of the show

* * *

**Prologue**

Tara slowly cracked an eye open and saw nothing but black. Her heart raced and she gasped for breath as she tried to see anything within the inky darkness. Only the pain in her head and the sound of her breathing assured her that she was still alive. Tara took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself and try to note anything about her surroundings. She tried to move and felt the restraining hold of the rope that bound her wrists and ankles. Tara gulped huge breaths of air as she realized how helpless she was. She struggled briefly against the ropes, hoping to pull them loose, but gasped as the rope burned against her wrists.

"Hello?" A woman's voice asked from the darkness.

Tara froze, holding her breath as she tried to focus on where the voice came from.

"Tara?" The woman asked, her voice higher than before.

Tara remained still, as her mind quickly moved to identify the other woman.

"Margaret Murphy?" She asked, her gaze turning to where the voice had come from.

"Yes!" Margaret answered, relieved to finally get a response out of the other woman.

"Where the hell are we?" Tara asked, as she looked around the dark room, picking up some shapes as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"I don't know." Margaret answered fearfully. "I followed you out to your car to talk with you. Some men came up behind you, hit you, and tried to take you away. They saw me and grabbed me too."

"Are you hurt?" Tara asked thinking of her own aching head and sore muscles.

"No." Margaret answered.

"Who the hell took us?" Tara asked thinking of the different groups that could have beef with SAMCRO and use her to retaliate, but couldn't think of anyone who would launch this kind of attack. Most of the other MC's would come right out and start a war, not kidnap a member's old lady.

"They looked Hispanic." Margaret hesitated. "They said the best way to get back at your boyfriend for his disrespect would be to go after his old lady."

"His disrespect?" Tara asked. She couldn't remember Jax or anyone mentioning any confrontation with another club recently.

"They'll know you're gone." Margaret began. "Your boyfriend and the motorcycle club. They'll realize you're missing and come after you." She continued hopefully.

"No they won't." Tara replied darkly, once again struggling against the ropes as the hopelessness of the situation hit her.

"What do you mean?" Margaret replied, her voice breaking.

"Jax and the guys," Tara began. "They left for Ireland a few days ago. It's where Jax's son is." Tara continued. "They're all gone." Tara finished softly.

Margaret let out a sob of fear at Tara's words.

Tara thought back to her last conversation with Jax. How she threw his concerns for her safety after what happened to Donna, Half-Sack, and Abel back in his face. She remembers her confident statement that nothing bad would happen to her. She laughed low at the irony of her current situation.

"We're going to die." Tara said quietly.

"What?" Margaret gasped out, craning her neck to get a better look in Tara's direction.

"Jax will be gone at least a week. They won't want to hold us that long, too much of a risk of someone realizing we're gone and reporting it. Not to mention a chance of us escaping." Tara paused. "What better message to send to Jax and the club, the body of an old lady. Show them that they're weak." Tara continued darkly.

Margaret cried out again in horror.

Tara listened as the other woman cried and fought off tears of her own. She stretched her fingers as far as they could go to brush against the edge of her abdomen.

"I'm so sorry." Tara whispered, tears coursing down her cheeks as she thought of the small life she carried, the child that would have been hers and Jax's. The tears came faster as she thought of the devastation Jax would feel when he came home not only to find her killed, but that she was carrying their child.

"What did you say?" Margaret asked taking a deep breath to get control of herself.

"I'm so sorry you got pulled into all of this." Tara said loud enough for Margaret to hear her.

As soon as the words passed her lips Tara was blinded by the flash of light.

When her vision cleared she looked into the eyes of a madman.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Two days passed since the majority Charming's infamous residents boarded a cargo plane en-route to Europe. The sun shone brightly and the skies were clear, breathing new life into the small town. People went about their daily business, picking up groceries, getting a cut and hot shave at Floyd's, discussing the latest articles in the paper regarding the local mayoral race.

St. Thomas Hospital was no different from the rest of the town. With SAMCRO out of town, the number of patients needing wounds cleaned and stitched decreased dramatically. With Gemma out along with the club, the amount of time spent visiting, plotting, and being an accomplice to hospital escapes also decreased.

For Dr. Tara Knowles, the usual recipient of such cases, mostly due to the fact that the ones needed to be stitched were part of the club, had enough free time to catch up on necessary paperwork.

Tara had just finished her rounds and was planning on heading home a little early. Since she moved in Jax's house a few months before, her own house was left unattended. Meaning she still hasn't gotten very far with cleaning out all of her dad's old stuff. Since the latest debacle with Jax, and her subsequent move back to her father's house, Tara planned to get back to work going through all of his stuff.

She hoped that getting out of Jax's and spending the time going through her dad's stuff will keep her mind off of Abel, Jax, and the rest of the club. Ever since they left, even though she still hadn't decided if she could forgive Jax for sleeping with the porn slut, she still worried about all their safety. Especially when she wasn't there to keep an eye on them. She knew that even if she was there she couldn't stop Jax, Gemma, or any of the other club members from doing whatever they planned to do, but she'd be close at hand to help if anyone got hurt.

Tara stopped by the pediatric unit and looked in on some of her patients before making her way down to the locker room. She spent a few minutes chatting with a couple of the other doctors that se was friendly with.

"Tara!" Amanda, another pediatric surgeon, called out as she entered the room.

"Hey Amanda." Tara replied, smiling at the woman that she usually grabbed lunch with when life outside the hospital wasn't so crazy.

"It's been forever! Where have you been?" Amanda asked, coming to stand next to Tara.

"Things have been crazy at home, and here actually." Tara replied.

"We have to grab dinner. Catch up." Amanda said.

Tara thought for a moment, her mind going through all the things she had to do at her dad's house and decided she needed a night out, time to get her mind off of everything going on in her life. A girl's not with someone who had no association or loyalty to the club sounded amazing.

"I'd love to." Tara replied.

"Great!" Amanda replied. "How's tomorrow work for you?"

"Perfect." Tara replied.

The two chatted a little longer, with Tara quickly sidestepping any questions regarding Jax or Abel. They quickly exchanged farewells and Tara made her way down to the nurse's station. She said goodbye to Patty and Melissa and waved to Margaret who had just come out of her office, before heading to the stairwell.

Tara quickly made her way down the steps, eager to get home early and get started on the next phase of work in the house. She pushed open the door that led to the garage and continued quickly down the rows of cars to where the Cutlass was parked.

She thought back to the day before when Mrs. Oswald and Tristan came to her door.

_Tara had just filled her third black garbage bag and was getting started on the fourth from the basement when she heard the knocking coming from upstairs. Tara didn't remember hearing any bikes and couldn't think of anyone who would randomly stop by her house a she slowly made her way to the door._

_She cracked it open and spied Mrs. Oswald and her daughter Tristan. Tara pulled the door open further and noticed her car sitting in the driveway with a black rental car and driver sitting behind it._

_"Elliot called." Mrs. Oswald said with a shrug as explanation._

_"Jax asked him to call. Said you'd probably need your car back." Tristan piped up, smiling at the thought of the blonde man who was always kind to her._

_"Here are the keys." Mrs. Oswald continued, handing Tara her keys._

_"Thank you." Tara replied. She looked at the other woman, the question on the tip of her tongue, a question that she was unwilling to voice aloud._

_"They landed safely in England." Mrs. Oswald answered, finally giving Tara a small, but understanding smile. "Elliot will be staying overseas for the next few days, I believe all of his cargo is on their way to the designated locations."_

_"Thank you." Tara repeated softly, grateful to hear that everyone was safe and one step closer to reaching Abel._

_Tristan smiled at Tara as her mother said their goodbyes and pulled her away. Tara closed the door behind them and leaned her back heavily against it as she breathed out a sigh of relief. Her thoughts went to the baby, hoping that Jax would reach him soon and bring him safely home._

Tara shook the memories off as she reached her car in the hospital garage. She fumbled to pull her keys out of her lab coat, dropping them as she tried to shake them into some semblance of order. She cursed under her breath as she ducked down to retrieve the troublesome keys.

Tara was so focused on getting everything in order that she didn't hear the noise of someone approaching behind her.

Tara cried out when she was grabbed and harshly pushed into the side of her car.

* * *

Margaret waved back at Tara and watched her disappear into the stairwell.

"Damn!" She burst out a moment later as she looked at the piles of papers in her hands. She quickly walked over to the stairway.

"Dr. Knowles!" She called out, but couldn't see Tara in sight. Next to her the elevator dinged open and Margaret stepped inside hitting the garage button.

She stepped off the elevator as it reached the garage and quickly exited, her eyes scanning the rows of cars looking for any sign of the familiar black cutlass. She walked along the rows calling out Tara's name, when she heard a woman's scream.

"Dr. Knowles?" She called out. "Tara!" She cried when she didn't receive an answer.

As Margaret turned the corner around a row of cars she gasped as she saw Tara being roughly shoved against her car. She gasped and threw her hand up to her mouth to try to stifle the sound. She tried to clearly see the face of the man who held Tara and noted the second man standing behind him.

Margaret looked around her, trying to find any sign of the security guards who were supposed to patrol the hospital and garage.

Tara cried out again as the first man, the one covered in bruised slapped her across the face. Neither man said a word as Tara held a hand up to her reddening cheek as blood pooled from a cut on her lip.

The man drew back his fist and punched Tara again, knocking the younger woman to the ground. Margaret gasped as Tara hit the ground and didn't move.

She turned to run back into the hospital to get help and ran straight into another woman.

"Oh my god!" She cried out as the woman grabbed her arms and held on tightly.

"Salazar!" The woman called out, as she pulled Margaret over to where the two men stood over Tara's still form.

"Who the hell are you?" Margaret gasped out, as the woman tightened her grip on Margaret's arms. "What do you want?"

"What do you think you're doing?" The man with the bruises, Salazar, Margaret assumed hissed at the woman holding her.

"She saw us." The woman argued.

"Shit!" Salazar cursed.

"We have to bring her." The other man stated.

Salazar cursed again and ran his hands over his head. "Fine bring the bitch." Margaret gasped at his words as she was pushed over to a black van that she didn't notice before.

She watched as the other man picked up Tara and threw her over his shoulder. He dumped her unceremoniously into the van and climbed in . Salazar slammed the door behind him and Margaret listened as he and the woman moved around the van. The van shook as the two got in and started the van up.

Margaret scooted as far away from the man as she could. She tried to see Tara from her place but the low light in the back of the van prevented her from seeing the extent of the other woman's injuries. Not that she could help if she could see anything, but not knowing how badly Tara was hurt frightened Margaret even more.

"Why are you doing this?" Margaret asked the silent man.

He simply looked at her but said nothing.

* * *

The drive wasn't long but it seemed like hours to Margaret. Tara did not move or make a sound during the whole trip. Margaret grew increasingly worried about the younger doctor as time went on. Without warning the van came to a sudden stop. The silent man pushed open the door and pulled Tara out. He threw her over his shoulder and made is way into a small house as the man called Salazar and the bruised woman who initially grabbed her pulled Margaret out of the van. Margaret was shoved in front of them and led into the house. Once inside the two grabbed her arms and led her to a set of stairs. She was led into the basement where the other man had set Tara onto a chair and was tying her wrists and ankles down.

Margaret was shoved down to the ground as the woman came over and tied her hands and ankles together.

"If you say one word, it'll be your last." The woman hissed as she shoved Margaret onto her side.

With one last look at the unconscious Tara, the three made their way upstairs, flicking the light switch, sending the room into darkness.

Margaret was unsure of how much time had passed since those animals took Tara and her and threw them in the basement. She couldn't find any light source in the dark room. Only her bladder and stomach hinted at the amount of time that had passed.

She heard a gasp from the direction Tara was in and called out.

"Hello?" She asked. "Tara?" She continued when she didn't receive an answer.

"Margaret Murphy?" Tara asked hoarsely.

"Thank god." Margaret said. "Yes!" She called back.

"Where the hell are we?" Tara asked.

Margaret explained what happened to the young doctor and saw her mood go from relieved that Tara was awake and hopeful that Tara's boyfriend and his club would find them to horror at the knowledge that the people most likely to notice Tara missing were out of the country.

Margaret couldn't prevent her tears at the though of dying due to someone else's problems that had nothing to do with her. She tried to bring herself under control knowing that losing control wouldn't help herself or Tara.

Margaret heard Tara say something softly. "What did you say?"

"I'm so sorry you got pulled into all of this." Tara replied.

Margaret heard the hopelessness in the other woman's voice. Margaret began to panic at the thought of strong Tara, who ran with motorcycle clubs, could handle Gemma Teller, and had no problem using her fists to get her way, would be helpless.

Margaret's horror continued when the door opened at the top of the stairs and light flooded the room.

* * *

Tara blinked against the harsh light and when her eyes were finally able to focus she looked into the face of a madman.

Tara quickly noted the fresh bruises and bandage over his nose. Her eyes darted behind him to make note of a woman with a bruised face and a second man.

Tara looked back to Salazar trying to associate him with anything in particular and was surprised to see he didn't have a cut. Considering most of the problems Jax and the club faced had to do with other clubs, Tara didn't know how someone outside of the life would be involved and have problems with Samcro.

"Who are you?" Tara asked after a few moments of silence. "Why are you doing this?"

Salazar sneered at the brunette before smacking her again.

Tara gasped as her head snapped to the side and heard Margaret cry out nearby.

"Your boyfriend disrespected me." Salazar stated in a deadly tone.

"Jax?" Tara asked trying to think of him mentioning any beef's with other clubs or people. Tara gave a low sarcastic laugh as she thought back to the last few weeks since Abel's disappearance and how little she knew of what Jax was up to.

Their conversations over the last few weeks mostly consisted of Jax trying to tell Tara to leave before she got hurt.

_Too late now_. She thought sarcastically.

The only things she could remember Jax mentioning were about running the scripts to get money together to pay a bounty hunter when they thought Abel was in Canada.

Tara kept silent, which seemed to anger Salazar more.

He hit her again, hard enough to cause Tara to cry out.

"Leave her alone!" Margaret yelled.

"Shut up bitch! Or you'll be next!" Salazar threatened.

"Old ladies know everything their men do." The woman taunted sauntering up to stand in front of Tara. She ran a hand possessively over Salazar, quiet obviously showing her position as his old lady. Tara's eyes widened in fear, her mind quickly moving through the reasons why Salazar and the other man weren't wearing their cuts. When Jax went without the reaper it was only if he planned to do something so dangerous or illegal that he didn't want to risk it falling back on the club. But Salazar's anger seemed much more personal. If this was a beef between clubs, he would want to broadcast his allegiance let alone kidnapping an old lady was too quiet.

This only left one explanation. That Jax had committed the ultimate disrespect. He took the man's cut. And he did it in such a way that Salazar felt going after someone he was close to, someone considered his property, his old lady, would be the only satisfying revenge.

Tara thought back to the harsh words she had muttered earlier to Margaret. _We're going to die_. Given the murderous look in Salazar's eyes, Tara never felt the words to be so true.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took a few days to get this up. Real life, ie work has been pretty busy. Thank you all so much for the reviews! This was kind of a set up/filler chapter to get the story into place, but hopefully you still enjoyed it. This will be a multi chaptered fic, but realtively short, because I love Jax and Tara too much to torment them for too long. Though after what Jax pulled he deserves to be tormented. Which means spoiler for future chapter: Jax will find out about Tara while he's in Ireland. Also italics indicate past events, though I'm sure you've already figured that out. I will try to be back soon with the next update, in the meantime enjoy and please review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Three days after most of the club had left for Belfast, Piney was sitting in the office at Teller-Morrow, long after closing the garage for business for the day, looking through the latest repos and car repairs that the garage was working on. He kept the door separating the office from the rest of the garage open and gave a gruff laugh at the sight of the three new prospects on their hands and knees scrubbing the garage floor. Given all the darkness surrounding the club in the last few months, Piney felt he needed a little levity, and the prospects were a great way to achieve that.

Piney chuckled again to himself and turned his attention to the garage's lot in front of him. He quickly spied a blonde woman walking slowly around the building, trying to peek in the doors and windows.

Piney hefted himself to his feet and took a quick hit of his oxygen before walking out into the lot.

"Can I help you darling?" He drawled, causing the woman to jump and look at him with a guilty expression.

"I was looking for Jax Teller." She answered sheepishly.

Piney inwardly groaned, unable to believe that after Jax had gotten back with Tara all those months ago, crow eaters were still looking to try to get a piece of the young VP.

"Jax isn't here sweetheart." Piney answered, moving closer to reach out a hand and grab hold of her arm, prepared to propel her back to her car. "And even if he was, that's one boy who's off the market."

Amanda allowed herself to be led away from the garage door for a moment as Piney's words sank in and then she blushed.

"Oh my god, no!" She said, pulling her arm from Piney's light grasp. "I'm not here for Jax! I work with Tara at St. Thomas." She continued, a blush moving across her face.

When Piney continued to look at her questioningly, Amanda took a breath to explain.

"Tara and I made plans to have dinner. She wasn't at work today, didn't call or anything, and when I tried to check with her about dinner she didn't answer."

"Maybe she's just not feeling well."

"She always calls, hell she usually comes in anyway until she knows all of her patients will be taken care of." Amanda argued.

"A lot has been going on, she probably didn't feel well and just forgot to call. I'm sure she'll be fine tomorrow." Piney replied, once again reaching out to remove Amanda from the garage.

"Her car isn't at her house." Amanda burst out, digging her feet into the ground trying to prevent herself from being led back to her car.

"She hardly ever stays there anymore. She's probably at Jax's." Piney said reasonably.

"That's what I thought, so I stopped by his place." Amanda replied. "Her car isn't there either, why else do you think I'm here? I figured if anyone knew where Tara was it'd be her boyfriend. I thought maybe her car had problems again and she wasn't able to make it in."

"Jax is out of town." Piney said quietly. "Are you sure she wasn't at her house or Jax's?"

"Positive. I knocked on both doors for who knows how long. I tried her cell and she never picked up." Amanda answered. "She always picks up." She continued, her voice rising in nervousness as the seriousness of Tara's disappearance hit her. "She always picks up." She repeated. "Tara didn't leave with Jax?" She asked, hoping Piney would realize that her friend had decided on a last minute escape with her boyfriend and just forgot to contact the hospital.

"No, he left a few days ago." Piney replied thoughtfully. He frowned and looked down at the younger woman. "When was the last time you saw Tara?"

"Yesterday, early afternoon." Amanda answered. "She was heading home early."

"I'll look into it." Piney said. Again he ushered Amanda towards her car. "It's been pretty busy for Tara, I'm sure she just needed the day and forgot to check her phone. I'll go and make sure she's okay." He said trying to sound reassuring.

Amanda looked at the old man doubtfully, knowing Tara would never just fall asleep and forget about her responsibilities and commitments. Let alone for a whole day. But obviously the old man was trying to get rid of her and knowing Tara's boyfriend was a high up in the local motorcycle club, Amanda figured if anyone could find Tara it would be members of the club. She promised herself she would keep trying to call Tara to try and make sure she was safe.

As Amanda reached her car, Piney gallantly opened the door and held it as she slipped inside. Once again was safely ensconced in her car, he leaned down to rest his arms along the side window.

"So her car wasn't at her house or Jax's?" He asked.

"Not that I could see. I didn't look in the garages though." Amanda replied.

"Yea she probably pulled it in." Piney said nodding his head. "And you last saw her at the hospital?" He verified.

Amanda nodded, her worry growing at the man's questions.

"I'll drop by Jax's. She's probably there." He said, pushing back from the car and waving Amanda off. Once the doctor was out of sight, Piney moved as quickly as he could back to the garage.

"Prospects!" He called out wheezing. "Lock up, let's go!"

Piney locked the front office and moved over to his bike. He securely strapped down his oxygen tank, his mind running back to a discussion he overheard between Jax and Tara just before Abel went missing.

"_I need to stay at my place for a few days. " Tara said._

"_Why? What's wrong?" Jax asked concerned._

"_Nothing's wrong. I just haven't been there in weeks and I need to take care of some stuff. Get rid of what's in the garage."_

"_Tara it's not going anywhere." _

"_I know and that's the problem. I can't even get my car into the garage it's so packed, the outside looks a mess, I need to take some time over there."_

"_Look once things calm down, we'll go over. I'll take care of the yard, it'll give you time to go through more of your dad's stuff." Jax reasoned._

_Tara smiled; glad to maneuver him into volunteering to take over the chores she wanted to avoid the most._

"_Having fun kids?" Piney asked, slapping Jax playfully on the back and leaning over to give Tara a kiss._

"_Just discussing domestic work." Jax replied. "How you doing old man?"_

"_Still here."_

"_Always good to hear." Tara replied with a smile._

Piney remember then joining the two and getting all the latest on the ever growing Abel, the boy who brought looks of pride and joy to Jax and Tara's faces. Given all that happened in the days following that conversation Piney highly doubted Tara managed to drag Jax over to her father's house. With Jax out of town his truck would take up residence in the garage at his house, meaning if Tara were in either location, her cutlass would be out in the open.

"Grab the truck. We're going for a ride." Piney told the prospects when they reached his side.

* * *

In a town as small as Charming there would be very few places for Tara to go. And knowing the young doctor, the only place she would really go would be to St. Thomas. So the hospital was where Piney's search began.

He and the prospects parked just outside the garage structure where all the hospital staff parked. Being so late in the evening the garage was mostly empty, as the hospital worked with less staff overnight. It didn't take long for Piney to spy Tara's cutlass. Seeing her car sitting in the space with all the other spaces around it empty caused Piney's heart to skip a beat. When he reached the car Piney laid a hand on the hood to check the temperature, even though he already knew it would be ice cold.

"Uh Piney." One of the prospects called out.

"What?" Piney growled out.

"I think this is blood." He continued pointing to the brown spots that littered the ground next to the driver's side door of Tara's car.

Filthy Phil had leaned down to get a closer look at the bloodstains and caught the flash of something shining. He ducked down to reach under the car and pulled out a set of keys.

He held them to up show Piney who reached out and grabbed them, holding the keys in the palm of his hand.

"Let's go." Piney said, turning and slowly making his way back to the bike.

"Where?" Phil asked.

"Why to the police of course." Piney replied with a cough.

"Please." Tara pleaded softly. "She has nothing to do with this. Let her go."

"No." Salazar replied, running his hand down Tara's neck. Tara tried to flinch away, but it only caused him to close his fingers around her neck and squeeze. Tara gasped for breath as Salazar squeezed harder. Salazar released her with a push and stood menacingly over her.

"Your man disrespected me and my club. That will not go unpunished."

"You have me. I'm Jax's old lady, I'm enough." Tara rasped out against her aching throat. "Just let her go. She doesn't know anything, has no connection to the club." At Salazar's continued silence Tara desperately continued. "Jax loves me. He's loved me since we were 16. I've been his old lady for years, he'd do anything to save me. You have me. That's enough to hurt him. He's the VP and I'm his old lady. Having me is enough to hurt him and the club. You don't need her."

"She'll talk." The other man warned.

"No she won't!" Tara burst out. "Look at her eye. It's to keep her quiet. She won't say anything if I tell her not to." Tara said.

Margaret remained silent as Tara pleaded for her freedom. Margaret felt torn between wishing with all her power that Tara would succeed and she would be released, but also worried about what would happen to the other woman if she left.

"Get her out of here." Salazar ordered, nodding his head towards Margaret. "The old lady and I have some private things to discuss."

* * *

**Author's Note:** You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for all of the reviews. As a thank you, hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's up much earlier then I planned. It's a little shorter then I like, but I'm still moving all of the players into place. I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days. Thank you again for all the reviews, I love hearing what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dark had fallen hours before and all was quiet in Charming police headquarters. Currently they were only housing one guest, but given his past history with the chief, and his association with a certain motorcycle club everyone on the force knew it would only be a matter of time before he was released.

Chief Unser, still on the job after his protégé's untimely death, makes his way over to the holding cell and it's lone occupant.

"Looks like you missed your ride." He drawled, looking to where Tig lounged on the cot.

"I'd rather stay on the ground anyway, not a fan of flying." Tig replied sarcastically, throwing himself to his feet and moving towards the front of the cell. Tig raised his arms over his head to grasp the bars and leaned forward.

"And the high speed chase?"

"A joy ride out in the country." Tig relied easily.

Unser sighed at Tig's answer and pulled the large ring of keys from his pocket. Without another word he selected one, and stuck the key into the lock, unlocking the cell with an audible click.

Tig dropped his hands and stepped back as Unser pulled the cell door open.

Tig stood still, his eyes flared wide in question towards Unser.

"You're free to go." Unser said, throwing an arm wide and stepping to the side of the cell. "Just don't go leaving town, or the country for that matter, etcetera." Unser said. "As if anyone I say would stop you anyway. " He muttered.

"Bail's been posted?" Tig asked after a moment of silence as he finally stepped out of the cell.

"There are bigger fish to fry." Unser answered.

"Like what?" Tig asked, shocked that something could cause more trouble then him. Plus considering the rest of the club, the other usual suspects were all out o the country, who or what else could cause trouble in the small town.

"You should go." Unser replied evasively, gesturing for Tig to precede him.

Unser led Tig to the squad room where Tig's belongings were returned to and the release paperwork was signed. Unser indicated for Tig to follow him out of the station.

"So you gonna tell me what's going on?" Tig asked as they got to the front of the building.

"You're talents are better required outside of the jail cell right now." Unser answered cryptically.

"Enough with the bullshit chief. What the hell is going on here, why am I out?"

"Because of me." Piney answered emerging from the darkness next to the front of the station."

"Jesus Christ old man." Tig explained jumping a little. "You could give someone a heart attack doing that shit."

"Yea cause I'm worried about giving you a heart attack." Piney replied sarcastically.

"So you got me sprung huh?" Tig asked. "What'd you do to manage that?"

"There's something you need to know." Unser said.

"What?" Tig asked.

The two older men exchanged glances, but said nothing.

"What?" Tig asked starting to worry a little. "Did something happen to the boys? What aren't you telling me?"

"The guys are fine." Piney said, holding up a hand entreatingly.

"Then what's so bad that you need me out?"

"Tara." Piney said simply.

"Tara?" Tig asked. "What did Tara do?"

"Tara's missing." Unser said. "She didn't show up to work today. No phone call, no answer at her house or on her cell. Had plans for dinner, didn't show for those either."

"The woman she was set to have dinner with showed up at the garage looking for her. Said she tried both Tara's and Jax's houses, no sign of her at either location."

"So, Jax slept with the porn chick. Tara probably freaked and bailed. Get some perspective while the guys are out of town." Tig reasoned.

"I checked the hospital." Piney cut in. "The cutlass was still in the lot. Found blood next to it. Her keys were under the car."

"Jesus Christ." Tig cursed, running a hand through his hair.

"Any idea who would want to do something to Tara?" Unser asked, knowing that whatever happened to the doc, it was retaliation for something the club was involved in. More specifically something Jax was involved in.

Tig remained silent for a moment.

"Fuck!" He cursed. "The bullshit MC." He said looking to Piney, whose eyes widened with dawning understanding.

"The bullshit MC?" Unser asked, looking from one man to the next in confusion.

"Remember Half-Sack's wake?" TIg asked.

"Yea I remember." Unser said sarcastically, as if he could ever forget the night his deputy chief was killed in front of him."

"Sorry." Tig replied. He waited a moment with unusual tact before continuing. "We found the club who did it. They were being patched into another. We made our opinion known. One thing led to another and Jax took the president's cut."

"Jesus Christ." Unser said exasperated. "They took Tara as revenge for Jax taking a cut?"

"Jax took something sacred from them, so they're taking something of Jax's." Tig said with a shrug.

"Do you know where they've taken her?" Unser asked.

"You can't be involved chief." Tig interrupted. "When Jax finds out about this, all hells gonna break loose. The minute he's back, he's going to look for retaliation, and it's going to be bloody."

"I can't just sit back and let the club mete out it's own justice."

"You did for Gemma." Piney said quietly.

"What happened to Gemma." Unser started, then stopped. "He'd do that to the doc?" He asked, unable to comprehend the two bikers causally accepting the fact that Tara was possibly being raped as they stood there talking. "He'd rape her over a cut?"

"Jax took something of his, he's gonna take something of Jax's." Tig repeated evenly.

"Jesus Christ." Unser repeated. "I can't believe this."

"We'll get her back chief." Tig said "When was she last seen?"

"Yesterday, early afternoon."

Tig cursed his mind quickly forming a plan.

"We better hope he's dumb enough to take her to his place." Piney said.

"He did. He knows the club is out of town. That's why he moved on her now, so soon after everyone left. He's going to do what he set out to do then make sure as hell that Jax knows what he did."

"We gotta go." Tig said moving down the steps to where the bikes were parked.

"What the hell is this?" He asked spying the prospects and Kozik.

"Clay told him to hang around." Piney answered. "We need all the help we can get."

"Fine." Tig said darkly.

"What do you want me to do?" Unser asked.

"Stay out of it chief." Tig replied, jumping onto this bike and peeling out towards Teller-Morrow.

* * *

Tig, Piney, Kozik, and the prospects quickly returned to the garage to pick up the black van and drop off the prospects. Tig instructed Piney to stop down the road from the house, so the sound of the car couldn't give them away.

"Shouldn't we call in another club? The Grime Bastards?" Kozik asked.

"No time." Tig replied. "This stays in house." He added.

Tig ordered Kozik to move closer to the house and try to find out who was inside and where. As the other man moved away from the van, Tig pulled the prepay out and dialed quickly.

"What are you doing?" Piney asked.

"Calling Clay."

"Why waste the time. There's nothing anyone over there can do."

"I've gotta tell him what's going on."

"Damn it Tig! Get off Clay's teat already! We don't need his approval!"

"He needs to know what's going on. Make sure the plan is good."

"Yea because you and Clay plotting together always works out so well. Or have you forgotten your last great plan for my son and daughter-in-law?"

"I haven't forgotten." Tig shot back, as the phone was picked up on the other end.

"Clay?" Tig asked.

"No it's Jax."

* * *

Tara's heart stopped at Salazar's words. She knew he wasn't setting Margaret free, just getting her out of the way. She thought back to Gemma's words after telling Jax and Clay about her rape, and how it would affect her and Clay's relationship. _"Men need to own their pussy, his has been violated."_

Tara began to struggle in earnest as the other man and woman pulled Margaret to her feet and led her away. Tears streamed down Tara's face at the thought of how Salazar will get his revenge on Jax. By violating something of his, someone no one else was allowed to touch. A few moments passed before the second man returned and Tara's heart beat faster and her panic grew at the hopelessness of her situation.

Salazar pulled out a knife and held it to Tara's throat as the second man kneeled in front of her. Even the prick of the knife didn't stop Tara from kicking out at the second man as soon as her legs were freed. She cried out as she tried to kick the two men away, trying to do anything, even willing to risk her life, to stop the men from doing what they planned to do. Her foot connected with the man's knee, sending him to the ground with a hiss.

"Stop fighting bitch, you only make it worse for yourself!" Salazar yelled, punching Tara in the stomach.

Tara gasped and hunched over.

The second man returned to his feet and moved to the ropes binding Tara's wrists, as Salazar returned the knife to Tara's neck.

"Please don't do this." Tara begged, she hated herself for it, but she did it anyway. "Please, please, don't do this. I'm pregnant. Please don't do this to me. I'm pregnant." She cried harder as she felt cramping in her stomach.

The second man paused at Tara's anguished words and looked to Salazar for guidance.

"Do it." Salazar said without remorse. "I don't care what she is. Samcro needs to be punished for what they did."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for all of the reviews, you guys are the best. I just have to say, loved last night's ep! I thought it was awesome how Tara stepped in to take care of club business while the club was out of town. P.S. though, someone needs to let it out that Jax and Trinity are half-siblings. I didn't get an attraction vibe from Jax, he has too much on his mind so it's more a friendly or brotherly thing, but Trinity definitely has the hots for him. And knowing Jax if she offers, he'll probably accept. That needs to be nicked in the bud.

Spoiler for next chapter. Jax finds out about Tara. Explosions ahead! Please continue to read and review I'm hoping to get the next part up later this week or this weekend at the latest.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Tig? What's wrong?" Jax asked, surprised that the Sergeant at Arms was calling.

"I need to talk with Clay."

"He's with McGee trying to get a read on where Sambell's loyalties really lie." Jax replied. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just need to check in with Clay." Tig answered.

"I'll tell him you called." Jax answered.

"Where's Gemma?" Tig asked, looking for the closest person to Clay.

"With Maureen Ashby. Why do you need my mom?" Jax asked beginning to worry about Tig's unwillingness to give him any details in addition to his desire to speak to Clay and Gemma. They were so close to Abel. Maureen and the priest promised to lead Jax to his son if Samcro agreed to help them bring down Jimmy O. A feat that Jax had no problem agreeing to considering the lies and wild goose chase Jimmy set Jax on over the last few weeks. They were so close to Abel Jax could feel it. All he needed to do was get his son and go home. Home to Tara, home to make everything better.

Tig remained silent on the other end of the line causing Jax to lose his patience.

"Damn it Tig! What's going on over there?" Jax yelled.

His outburst brought Juice's, Opie's and Happy's attention to Jax and the three quickly moved to his side to find out what was going on.

"Where are you Jax?" Tig asked quietly.

"Sambell clubhouse."

"Go outside, somewhere isolated."

"Why?"

"Don't ask, just go." Tig replied.

Jax shook his head and decided arguing with Tig wasn't worth it.

On the other side of the line, Tig placed his hand over the phone's receiver and looked at Piney.

"Jax picked up."

"Shit." Piney cursed. "Get Clay or Gemma."

"I tried, neither's available and Jax knows something's up. He won't let it go. I can't tell him."

"You have to tell him. He's going to know something's wrong. You have to tell him now." Piney said.

"It'll kill him. He needs to focus on getting Abel back."

"He has support there. What will kill him is if something happens to Tara and no one told him. At least this way he's prepared and has everything he needs to deal with it until he gets home." Piney said. He thought a moment then added. "Plus it'll light a fire under his ass to get his son and get the hell back here."

"I'm outside." Jax's voice came over the receiver.

Tig pulled his hand away and took a deep breath.

"Tig?" Jax asked after Tig didn't reply.

"I'm here." Tig answered wearily.

Jax sat on the steps leading up to the clubhouse's side entrance and looked at Opie, Juice, and Happy who had followed him outside as he waited for Tig to finally tell him what was going on.

"Tara's missing." Tig's voice said over the receiver.

"What do you mean she's missing?" Jax asked in a deadly tone.

"She didn't show up at the hospital today." Tig replied. He hesitated, wishing to hell that Clay or Gemma, shit, that anyone other then Jax answered the prepay.

"She wasn't at the house?" Jax asked.

"The cutlass was still in the hospital's lot."

Jax's heart stopped at Tig's words. He swallowed deeply trying to catch his breath before.

"Jax there was some blood next to it." Tig said finally. "It wasn't a lot, but enough to know there was a struggle."

"Fuck!" Jax exploded jumping up from the steps and running his hand through his hair, sending the blonde locks in every direction. He moved over to the side of the building and slammed his fit against it; the burst of pain in his hand was nothing compared to what was coursing through is mind and heart.

"Brother." Opie said quietly, reaching out to put a hand on Jax's shoulder.

Jax put his hands on his head and groaned in frustration.

"It's Salazar." Jax said in a low voice a minute later when he had composed himself enough to speak. "Retaliation."

"I know." Tig answered. "We're at his place right now. There are some lights on and a little movement. Haven't been able to see anyone in particular or count the number of bodies inside."

"Get her out of there! I don't care what it takes, I don't care who has to die, just get her out of there!" Jax yelled into the phone. "If he survives tonight, then leave him for me." Jax sneered.

"Jackson?" Gemma called, having come outside after Jax's outburst.

Seeing the desperation in her son's eyes Gemma gasped and reached a hand up to his cheek.

"What's wrong baby?"

Jax turned his head away from his mother and handed her the phone. He walked back over to the side of the building and leaned his head against the brick, his fists clenched in front of him as he tried to gain control of his emotions. After everything he said and did to try to protect Tara, to try to keep her out of his life, his actions, from hunting for Abel to attacking the Lodi president left her alone, unprotected, and a target.

"Tig?" Gemma asked hearing the familiar voice on the other end. "What's going on?"

"Where's Jax?"

"Looking to put his fist through a brick wall." Gemma answered dryly.

"Tara's been taken. The club in Lodi the Mayans patched over, Jax took the prez's cut and stuffed it in the toilet. Somehow he found out about Tara. She was taken yesterday afternoon we think." Tig said succinctly.

"Oh my god." Gemma breathed. "Do you have her?"

"We're just down the road from the house now. Kozik is looking around trying to get as much intel as possible."

"Get in there Tig. Get in there right now. Do whatever it takes, just get her out of there and get her to the hospital." Gemma said quickly before hanging up and moving to where her son was crouched on the ground, Opie and Juice on either side.

"Baby." Gemma said quietly, leaning down to grasp his shoulders Jax looked up at her with the bleakest eyes she had ever seen. Gemma flinched at the loss she saw there. She saw the loss in his eyes. How lost he was. No matter what he said or did, he always believed Tara would be at home, waiting. That once Abel was found they could make things work. The utter devastation in his eyes was impossible to ignore. Gemma knew if Tara didn't make it through this, that she'd not only lose the woman she thought of as a daughter, but she'd lose her son as well.

When Abel was taken Jax had the small thread of hope that his connection with the Irish would help protect his son, even when he was lost in booze and misery, that tiny bit of hope kept him going. But with the Lodi president, a man who was acting out in revenge against Jax, there was no hope for Tara's safety.

"I left her alone Mom." Jax said quietly, his head dropping back down to stare at the ground. "I told her she wasn't part of this family, that I didn't want this life for her. I tried to push her away, to protect her. Instead I left her there, all alone." He looked back up at his mother and the guilt was evident in his eyes. "This is on me. I went after that asshole, I made it personal. I should have anticipated this. I never should have left her there by herself." He said his voice getting stronger with each word. "I hope Tig gets her out of there without killing him. I want him." Jax said darkly as he brought himself to his feet.

"Tara's a strong girl Jax." Gemma said with a reassurance she didn't feel. "She can take care of herself. Tig's there, he'll get her out."

"That animal has had her for a day." Jax shot back, before moving into the house.

Jax shook off Happy's restraining hand and moved back into the clubhouse heading straight for the room where Clay and McGee were meeting.

"Jackie boy." Chibs said as Jax passed him by, shaking him off as Chibs tried to stop him from entering the room. Bobby watched Jax with uneasy eyes, quickly reading and understanding that nothing anyone said or did would stop Jax from entering the room.

"Enough of this bullshit!" Jax yelled, throwing the door open with enough force to make it slam against the wall, causing Clay and the Irishman to eye him warily.

From behind Jax, the boys, Gemma, and Maureen slid into the room.

Jax glared at Clay and McGee then sensing the movement behind him, turned and spotted Maureen.

"Get your brother down here. I'm sick of being a pawn in his and Jimmy's fucking game. I want to know where my son is and I want to know now! My son is not their fucking leverage!"

"Jax." Clay said holding a hand out as he came to his feet.

"No! And you." Jax said turning on McGee. "Jimmy has been feeding us bullshit on my son since he was taken. O'Neill backed up his lies, so either you're with us or you're not, I don't give a shit. I'm not fucking waiting around to try to decipher your signals. To watch my back to see if one of my club's chapters, a chapter my father helped start is gonna stab a knife in it. If Jimmy knows we're here, then let him come. I'm done with waiting. I just want to get my son and go home."

"Jax." Clay hissed, trying to get control of his errant stepson.

"Tara's been kidnapped." Jax ground out.

Clay stopped and looked to Gemma, the question in his eyes. Gemma slowly nodded and Clay cursed under his breath.

"Calaveras." Clay said in a low tone.

"Yea. You know what they've already done. You know what we did. I need to get home. I'm not leaving without my son. I don't care who I have to kill to get the information I need, nothing is stopping me from getting Abel and getting to Tara."

"It's not that simple."

"I don't give a shit." Jax said emphasizing each word.

He turned and saw Maureen still standing at the back of the room.

"What are you still doing here? Go get the god damn priest!" Jax yelled, moving towards her.

* * *

Tara's mind went blank at Salazar's sneering_ "Do it". _Tara felt the second man tugging the ropes that still bound her wrists but was too deep in shock to move. She felt the pressure of the knife against her neck, but in her current state the knife was unnecessary.

The cramping was low in her stomach, worrying Tara over the severity of the punch Salazar had dealt her.

Tara was pulled to her feet and pushed away from the chair. Salazar kept the knife at her throat as he shoved her to the ground. Tara curled on her side, trying to make her body as small and difficult to access as possible.

Tara cried out as Salazar kicked her lower back, causing spasms to run up along its length. Salazar roughly grabbed Tara's shoulder and pulled her so she lay flat on her back. Tara screamed and kicked out, trying to draw her knees together against her stomach.

"No!" Tara screamed. "Please don't do this! I'm pregnant! Please I'm pregnant!" She cried. Her words were useless as Salazar simply punched her in the side, causing her to gasp in pain. While Tara writhed in pain, Salazar grabbed her shoulders and pressed them harshly into the ground.

"Do it!" Salazar yelled to the other man.

The second man hesitated, his gaze dropping to Tara's face, before quickly moving away. Noting the hesitation in the other man Tara took a deep breath and turned her attention to Salazar.

"This is your revenge on Jax?" She asked. "Raping his old lady? This won't break him or the club. He'll just kill you for it." She stated matter of factly thinking back to Kohn and the last time her safety was in question. What Jax was willing to do to protect her.

The second man watched the two, still making no move on Tara.

"Hurry up!" Salazar yelled. "It's been over a day, someone has to notice that she's gone."

"You're weak." Tara taunted. "You want me raped as a message, but you can't even bring yourself to do the deed on your own. What message does that send? That you're too much of a pussy to do what needs to be done. What kind of leader are you?"

Tara gasped as Salazar's hand came up to her neck and squeezed. Black spots floated across her vision. Salazar released her with a shove, causing Tara's head to smash against the ground. White hot pain burst through her skull and Tara coughed hoarsely, regretting her hasty words and she swallowed slowly with her aching throat.

Salazar stood up in a rage and kicked Tara in the ribs. Tara cried out at the flash of pain knowing instantly she was feeling the effects of at least one broken rib. Salazar kicked at her again and Tara curled onto her side, trying to protect her stomach.

Salazar pulled Tara so she was on her back again and pressed his knife into her side.

"Still think I'm too weak?" He hissed.

Tara whimpered in pain, but otherwise remained silent. Tears coursed down her cheeks, her whole body wracked in agony.

"Come on hurry up!" Salazar hissed.

The second man moved close and pulled Tara's legs apart. Tara whimpered again but did nothing else. The man's hands moved to the buttons of his jeans, quickly undoing them, before moving to Tara's pants. Tara felt one button loose after another. Tears streamed down her face as the jeans were pulled down her legs.

Tara's eyes shot to the man's face as he moved closer. She opened her mouth and screamed for all that she was worth.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone again for all of the reviews. I ended up going out of town for a few days so this is posted a little later then I planned, but hopefully you guys enjoyed it. Thanks again, I love reading all your reviews. Happy Halloween to everyone celebrating and only two days til Sons!


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **The timeline is a bit confusing. Pretty much Tara was out for about a day and Salazar didn't want to start in on her until she was fully awake. This chapter in particular the scenes with Tig and the guys occur first, then Tara's perspective shoots back and leads up to the previous Tig section. You guys are smart and will figure it out without me saying anything, but it was confusing to write back and forth so I figured I'd be safe.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Tig's head shot up as a loud scream pierced the silence of the night.

Kozik came running back from the direction of the house as Tig jumped down from the van. The two men quickly shoved off their cuts, throwing them into the van leaving them clad only in black sweatshirts.

"No time." Tig said, moving towards the house, his gun drawn.

Piney watched the other men move silently towards the house and pulled out his phone.

"Chief." He said gruffly. "You should probably get down here. By yourself."

"Damn it Piney."

"Think about whose running the show."

"I know." Under answered sighing. "Any sign of her?"

"Nothing yet." Piney answered wisely leaving out the reason Tig and Kozik moved so quickly. "You should just get down here."

As Piney called Unser, Tig and Kozik moved silently through the trees that separated the front of the house from the road. The two moved to the front of the house, stopping on each side of the front door. Tig held a finger to his lips as he tried to peer through the window next to the door.

"Two women." He reported. "The old lady and some other woman." He paused, then added. "I think I know her. Seen her around the hospital."

"Think she was taken with Tara?"

"I'd guess so. The old lady is definitely guarding her."

"Any sign of the doc?"

"No, or Salazar."

Another scream broke the silence of the night. Tig pointed to the open door just off to the side of the living room. Kozik nodded in understanding.

"Do it." He encouraged.

* * *

Salazar slapped Tara to shut her up as the second man pulled her legs open. He moved closer using his body to keep her legs apart. Tara bucked her hips trying desperately to knock him off, ignoring the sharp sting of the knife as it nicked her neck.

"Wait!" Salazar shouted. He held a hand up for silence and began looking around. He kept the knife against Tara's neck as he reached down and patted Tara's jeans. He pulled out her vibrating cell phone and flipped it open.

"Amanda." He said, pressing the 'decline' button. He snapped he phone closed but after a second, flipped it open again. He pressed a few buttons and scrolled down.

"Wonder how your man would feel hearing his old lady getting done." Salazar taunted, finding the contact 'Jax' and pressing 'call'.

He held the phone to his ear and waited for a voice at the other end.

"Tara?" Jax's voice asked from the other end. "Are you okay? Did Tig get you? Where are you?" He voice growing more panicked with each word. Tara closed her eyes as Jax's voice washed over her.

"Hello Mr. Teller." Salazar sneered.

After his explosion at McGee and Maureen, Jax had moved into one of the rooms in the clubhouse and threw himself down on the bed. He lay staring at the ceiling, his mind going over every conversation, every fight, every touch, and every kiss he and Tara exchanged since she returned home. He closed his eyes in disgust as the number of fights increased and touches decreased over the last few weeks. Jax swore to himself that if Tara made it home safe he would beg for her forgiveness. That he would swear to protect her with his life, whether she was part of the club or not. That he would support whatever decision she made.

Jax groaned as the phone in his pocket rang shrilly. He lay still for a moment before hurriedly reaching for his phone. He breathed a sigh of relief when Tara's name flashed up on the screen.

"Tara?" He asked. "Are you okay? Where are you?" He continued, not letting the other person on the line get a word in.

"Hello Mr. Teller." Came a voice from the other end.

Jax froze at the sound of Salazar's voice. His heart stopped as the fact that that madman was holding Tara became a reality by his voice coming through from her phone.

"If you hurt her." Jax threatened.

"Hurt her?" Salazar taunted. "I think we're a little beyond that."

"I'm going to kill you." Jax said slowly.

"Maybe. But at least I'll know that you'll always live with the aftermath of what's been done here. Your old lady, beaten and fucked, after you left her all alone."

While Salazar spoke Jax jumped up and paced around the room, rage evident in each movement. He angrily punched the wall as Salazar caused Jax's worst fears to be realized.

"Speak bitch." He could hear Salazar hiss over the phone.

A moment passed before a soft voice, the most beautiful voice to Jax's ears came over the line.

"Jax." She stated softly so many emotions layered into the one word. He heard the love she still had for him even after everything that happened, he heard her strength, her pain, and her fear.

Jax squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, controlling the tremor in his voice as he replied.

"Tara baby." He said quietly. "I love you." He put everything he had into those three words. Trying to let her know that no matter what happened, he would get revenge for this, that he loved her and would always love her no matter what happened.

He heard shuffling as the phone was pulled away from Tara.

"Now the fun begins." Salazar taunted. "Get her." He said to the other man.

Jax heard Tara cry out "No!" and scream just as the phone cut out.

"Tara!" He yelled.

* * *

Tig stepped back and lifted a leg to kick the door in. The door slammed against the wall and Tig quickly moved into the room gun drawn, Kozik just behind him.

"Move!"

"Get down!"

"Get the fuck out of the way!" Tig shouted grabbing the woman's arm and shoving her out of the way.

Margaret screamed as the door slammed open against the wall and two men entered yelling with guns drawn. The black haired man, who she recognized as a member of the motorcycle club from when they come into the hospital to visit one member or another, grabbed Salazar's woman and shoved her. Tig followed the woman to where she had fallen to the ground and without remorse punched her, knocking her instantly unconscious.

Margaret felt relief come over her as a rescue seemed evident.

Margaret's relief was short lived as another of Tara's screams pierced the air and was abruptly cut off.

"Shit!" Tig cursed, moving quickly towards the basement door. Kozik gave Margaret a quick look and noting nothing more serious then a few bruises followed Tig to the door.

* * *

A loud crash reverberated through the house as the front door slammed open upstairs.

"Shit!" Salazar cursed as the second man pulled himself off of Tara and rebuttoned his pants.

Shouting could be heard from upstairs and Tara immediately recognized one of the voices. She gathered her strength and took deep breath and screamed, but her scream was cut off as Salazar punched her across the cheek.

Tara lay still, dazed and nauseous as she heard footsteps move towards the door. She felt Salazar moved behind her and with adrenaline coursing through her veins was able to fight off the pain and turned to her side, protecting her belly just as Salazar struck.

Tara gasped out in pain as the knife slid into her back. She heard the sickening sound as it was pulled back, and felt the warm rush of blood cascade down her back. Tara closed her eyes wearily as pain shot through her whole body. Her cheek throbbed from Salazar's latest vicious hit, her stomach still cramped, her ribs made breathing difficult, and the loss of vital fluid weakened her.

She distantly heard footsteps on the basement steps and tried to open her eyes to see who had finally come to her rescue. Instead she surrendered to her pain and sunk thankfully into unconsciousness.

Tig moved quickly through the doorframe and stopped just out of sight. He crouched down to peer under the railing. He saw two men crouched over a curled up feminine form.

"Tara." Tig said quietly. He saw her eyes flutter then close as her body went limp.

Salazar and his second in command jumped to their feet and made a run for the cellar door that led to the backyard.

Tig ran down the stairs, releasing a quick shot that caught Salazar in the arm, propelling him down to the ground. A shot rang out behind him and the second man ducked, as a bullet grazed just past.

Salazar cursed and tried to move towards the door, but stopped as Kozik's bullet buried itself in the concrete just in front of him.

"Move again and you're dead." Kozik warned.

"Just do it." Salazar taunted. Kozik raised his gun, keeping both men within his sights.

"No." Tig said. "Save it. He's Jax's." Tig's sharp eyes scoured the basement looking for some way to restrain the two men. He kept one eye on Tara's still form, cursing inside for wasting time.

Tig pulled out his gun and pointed it at the other two men, freeing up Kozik to grab the coil of rope he spotted on the other side of the room. Tig gestured with his gun for the two men to move closer together as Kozik came up to them and wound the rope around.

"Go ahead. Try something." Tig taunted, itching for a good fight. "I'm not gonna kill you, just enough to make it sting."

The two attackers remained silent, shooting daggers at Tig with their eyes. When Kozik nodded that the two men were secured, Tig lowered his gun and moved over to Tara.

He gently turned her, so she lay on her back and flinched at what he saw. One side of Tara's face was already turning black and blue, her eye so swollen that it wouldn't be able to open when she woke up.

Silently Kozik handed over a pair of jeans and Tig nodded his thanks, knowing neither Tara nor Jax would want her left so exposed. He gently moved the jeans up her legs and over her hips, trying to disturb her as little as possible. Tig's worry grew as Tara didn't make a sound when he lifted her hips to slide the jeans underneath.

Once Tara's clothes were in place, Tig crouched down and moved his hands underneath her back and hips. He cursed as a felt a wetness and pulled his hand out to show it bright red with blood.

"Should you be moving her?" Kozik asked anxiously as he pulled off his shirt, handed it to Tig before pulling his sweatshirt back over his head. Tig nodded his thanks and pressed the shirt against Tara's back.

"Who else is going to do it?"

"We can call an ambulance." Kozik suggested uncomfortable at how still the doctor was.

"Too much time, too many questions." Tig argued. "We have to get her to the hospital. Now."

Kozik nodded and kept his gun on Tara's attackers, while Tig gently lifted the woman in his arms. He silently adjusted her in his hold to have a better grip, the shirt pressed tightly against her back and carefully made his way to the stairs. Kozik remained silent, one eye on the prisoners, the other monitoring Tig's progress.

Tig reached the top of the basement stairs with Tara unmoving in his arms. He noted Salazar's old lady still lying against the wall where she fell. Margaret was still tied to the chair and gasped when she caught sight of Tara.

Tig hesitated in front of her. His eyes meeting hers for a moment before continuing at the door without a word.

Tig carried his precious burden through the broken door and down the driveway. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the police cruiser parked next to the black van.

Piney and Unser jumped up from where they were leaning against the van.

"Jesus Christ." Unser breathed when he caught sight of Tara's still form in Tig's arms. He quickly moved to the back of his car, pulling open the rear door.

"The hospital admin. She's inside too." Tig said as he leaned down and gently rested Tara on the back seat.

"I'll get her." Piney said already making his way towards the house.

"There's some extra baggage." Tig called out.

"The van's roomy." Piney retorted as he continued down the road.

"She isn't good." Unser said taking a quick look over the younger woman.

"I know." Tig replied. "I'll send the admin out. Get them to the hospital. We'll meet you there." Tig said, before turning and making his way back to the house without waiting for Unser's reply.

Unser shook his head. Part of him worried about Tara, the other part wondering how he managed to get dragged into this mess all over again.

A few minutes passed before a woman with glasses emerged from the trees. She looked disheveled, scared, but other then a couple of bruises, unharmed.

Unser held the door open without a word and watched as the woman slid into the back seat and lifted Tara's head to rest it on her lap. Knowing that Tara was in good hands, and that he wouldn't have to worry about her sliding around the back of the car, Unser shut the door and moved to the front see.

He squinted and tried to see through the trees to the house that lay ahead. He spotted Piney's form as he held a woman by the arm and behind him the shapes of four men.

Unser started the car without a word, flipping the siren on and peeled out onto the road.

* * *

**Second Author's Note: **First off, thank you to everyone for all of the reviews! The feedback has been absolutely amazing and I'm so surprised and grateful. I do apologize for the late update. As odd as the comparison is while I'm writing this I'm trying to reread my Harry Potter books before the new movie. That plus work, puppy, etc, makes it tough to get the chapters out. I almost have the next chapter done (Hint: Jax explosion, the sequel), just needs a few finishing touches. However, I'll be out of town this weekend, so it'll probably be Sunday or Monday before the new chapter is up. Thank you all again, keep the reviews coming! I'm needy, they keep me going!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Tara!" Jax yelled into the phone. Only silence on the other end met his cries.

Jax dropped to his knees moaning deeply. He had to get home; he had to get to her. Realistically he knew he was already too late, that by the time he returned to Charming whatever would happen to Tara had already happened. But he needed to be there for her. Help her get through this.

Jax slammed out of the guest room causing everyone in the sitting room to jump.

"I just got a call." He said darkly. "Salazar taunting me. He wanted to make sure I knew he had Tara, he wanted me to know his plans for her."

Gemma raised a hand to her mouth and saw the murder flash through her son's eyes. Jax turned and looked to Maureen.

"Where is he?" He asked in a low tone.

"The priest knows you are here. He knows you are looking for him. He will come." Maureen answered.

"Not good enough!" Jax yelled. "I'm not waiting anymore! Take me to him!"

Clay stood up with a hand raised. He needed to calm Jax down. They may be in the clubhouse of a sister charter, but they were outside of their turf. They couldn't go stepping on too many toes, let alone high-ranking members of the IRA kind of toes.

Trinity had walked into the room just before Jax burst out of the hall. She found the blonde biker very attractive and was disappointed that the kidnapping of his son is what led him to Ireland. She hoped that once the boy was found Jax might consider staying for a bit. However, after hearing his outburst earlier and now, Trinity was jealous of the woman, Tara, who can create such turmoil in Jax. Such feeing that he was willing to do anything to get home to her.

Maureen watched Jax silently. As a mother she understood his pain, the loss of a child must be devastating. In addition to that knowing someone you love is in peril back home, she's surprised he's even able to make coherent sentences.

Trinity watched Jax silently as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I'll take you." She said quietly, blushing as Jax's blue gaze shot to her.

Maureen's heart skipped a beat at Trinity's words. Her mind made up she moved to stand before Jax.

"_I'll _take you." She insisted, wanting to keep Trinity as uninvolved as possible.

"Jax." Clay said standing up, hoping to head his stepson off before he went haring off and created some kind of problem.

"No. You can come with or you can stay here. I'm done with this shit. We're going home." Jax said, turning to follow Maureen out the door.

Clay looked to Chibs who jumped to his feet.

"Got it." Chibs said following Jax out.

Clay held up a hand to hold the others back. "Let's keep it small for now. Don't want to scare the good father away." Clay said, before moving to follow the other three out.

* * *

Maureen led Jax, Clay, and Chibs to a large church a few minutes away from the clubhouse. Maureen pushed open one of the large doors that opened up into the main part of the church. She skirted around the edge of the pews leading the three men to a side door.

"Kellan?" She called out.

"Maureen?" Father Ashby answered, looking up from his desk. He quickly spotted the three club members and stood up. "Why did you bring them here?" He asked in anger, feeling his control of the situation slipping.

"I want to know where my son is." Jax interrupted before Maureen could get a word out.

"There are things that need to be discussed."

"No!" Jax burst out. "I'm done discussing! Me and my son are not some pawns for you and Jimmy to play with! You'll tell me where he is!" Jax yelled, reaching down to his side and pulling out his gun, pointing it straight at Father Ashby.

"Whoa!" Everyone cried out when Jax pulled the gun. Chibs and Clay put restraining hands on Jax's shoulders. Maureen gasped and Ashby looked at Jax assessingly.

"Calm down son." Clay said quietly. "What do you want from us?" Clay asked.

"Jimmy needs to be removed." Ashby answered. "His motivations are monetary, not the cause. It cannot be done within the army, but a distraught father, that can be forgiven."

"You're using my son as a pawn for me to do your dirty work?" Jax sneered, still holding the gun on the priest.

"It needs to be done."

"No." Jax said in a low voice. "Tell me where my son is."

"I cannot Mr. Teller. The cause needs your help."

"I don't give a fuck about your cause." Jax replied cocking the gun.

"What about a distraught grandfather?" Clay asked stepping forward before his stepson shot their only lead to where Abel was held. "Tell us where Abel is and I stay behind to handle Jimmy."

Jax looked to Clay in confusion, unwilling to give even an inch to the Irish. Let alone allow Clay to pull the trigger for him.

"You need to get home. This is the fastest way." Clay said in an undertone to Jax.

The priest thought for a few moments then nodded.

"Abel is at an orphanage about an hour outside of Belfast." He said returning to his desk to write something down. He moved to stand in front of Jax holding the paper up. "I hope you understand how far my reach is." He said hinting that if things weren't handled with Jimmy, he would make sure to take his revenge out on them.

"Understood."

Jax turned the gun up as he reached out with his other hand for the address.

Without another word Jax turned his back and left the room, already on his way back to the clubhouse and his bike. Clay and Chibs quickly caught up to him and when they reached the clubhouse, Clay nodded to the upstairs room where the others were waiting.

Once upstairs Clay looked to make sure only Samcro was in the room before beginning.

"Happy, Opie, and Juice. You're going with Jax." He said simply.

"No." Jax interrupted. "Hap stay with Clay." Clay opened his mouth to argue. "Tig's in Charming, you need Hap here."

"Fine." Clay agreed nodding.

Gemma remained silent as she watched the interplay between the men. Once everything seemed settled she stood up and walked over to Clay.

"Make sure Oswald is planning another trip overseas for me soon baby." Clay said giving Gemma a soft kiss on the lips.

"Of course baby." Gemma said, glad that Clay instantly understood and accepted that she was going along with her son.

Jax moved into the other room, quickly throwing his clothes back into his bag before meeting up with the guys and Gemma in the sitting room.

"Ready?" He asked, not at all surprised to see that his mother was dressed to come along with him.

"Let's get our boy." Gemma replied.

Jax exchanged hugs with all the guys staying behind. He held onto Clay a moment longer, thanking him for doing what needed to be done to get Jax and his son home.

Juice and Opie followed suit, slapping the others on the back as they said goodbye.

"Let's go." Jax said leading the way downstairs and out to the bikes.

Chibs' nephew was at the wheel of the black van that waited outside the clubhouse.

"The boy won't say anything to the rest of the club." Chibs said from behind Jax. "He's a good boy. Won't lead you wrong."

"Thank you." Jax said, hugging Chibs again. He watched Gemma climb into the van before mounting his bike.

Three motorcycles came to life and Jax watched the van and other bikes pull out. He flashed the peace sign at the guys who remained behind before peeling out of the clubhouse.

* * *

Piney pulled Salazar's old lady along, ignoring her hissing and scratching.

"Keep it up sweetheart and you'll have a nice matching bruise." He threatened as she tried to grab at his oxygen line.

From behind Piney, Tig and Kozik led the two tied up men. Tig shoved Salazar down the steps and followed him down to put a boot on his back to push him back to the ground. Kozik roughly pulled the second man down the steps and came to a stop next to Tig and Salazar.

"Take her and get the van." Tig instructed Piney.

Piney grumbled at being ordered about by Tig, but didn't say anything else as he pulled the woman along to the van with him.

"So you get off on raping defenseless women?" Tig hissed, pressing Salazar deeper into the ground. "How bout I make you my bitch?"

Salazar cried out as Tig's boot heel dug into his back.

"You go after an old lady." Tig pressed down harder as he leaned down to hiss in Salazar's ear. "You don't know anything about retaliation."

Just after those words the black van pulled up into the driveway.

Tig moved his foot and reached down to pull Salazar to his feet. Kozik and Tig led the two men to the van and threw them unceremoniously inside. Kozik climbed in after them as Tig shut the door and moved to the front of the van.

"Where to?" Piney asked.

"The cabin." Tig asked thinking quickly. "It's isolated. You and Kozik will keep watch. I'll send the prospects up."

"St. Thomas first." Piney stated correctly guessing that Tig would be representing the club at the hospital while Tara was being treated.

* * *

Chibs' nephew led Jax and the others to the orphanage without incident. Jax pulled into the lot outside the cold white building and stared.

He heard the bikes shut off behind him and the slam of the van door as Gemma hopped out.

"Come on baby." She said coming up behind Jax and laying a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get our boy."

Jax took a deep breath and nodded, before throwing his leg over his bike and standing up. Jax and Gemma led the way to the door of the orphanage, throwing it wide open, startling the young girl sitting at the desk.

"Can I help you?" She asked dubiously.

"We're looking for a little boy." Gemma answered, as Jax moved on the balls of his feet trying to see through the doors to the other rooms.

"Of course. You'd have to fill out some paperwork to approve a background check before the adoption process may begin." The girl replied, shuffling through the papers on her desk.

"You misunderstand me. I'm looking for my grandson."

The girl stared at Gemma, her mouth opening and closing.

"A priest brought him in a few days ago." Jax said, turning to look at the girl. When she said nothing he grew impatient. "A goddamn priest brought him in a few days ago." When the girl still said nothing Gemma shook her head.

"How about you close your mouth and stop looking like an idiot. Lead us back to where the babies are and we'll find our boy."

"I can't do that ma'am." The girl stuttered.

"You can and you will. We're his family. He was taken from us and if you don't want me and his father to tear this hellhole down looking for him, I suggest you lead on." Gemma said with a smirk.

The girl swallowed hard and nodded.

Jax waited impatiently as she moved around the desk and led the way to one of the doors. As he spotted the babies within Jax hurriedly moved past the girl and started down the rows of cribs.

His eyes darted back and forth, moving anxiously over one baby's form after another desperately looking for his son. About midway down the room he stopped, his breath catching.

Jax's hands shook as he reached out to his son. He wiped his hands on his pants, taking a deep breath to calm himself before grasping the edge of the crib. He looked at the baby within and tears filled his eyes as his son gazed up as him and smiled.

"Hey little man." Jax said softly, smiling as he reached down for his son.

"Time to go home."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you again for all of the reviews! I ended up getting called into work yesterday, so I couldn't post this, hence the lateness. Some actual notes: 1. Jax's deal with Stahl doesn't exist here, so the issue of bringing Jimmy to her alive is a nonissue. 2. Trinity was thrown in because the character is annoying me. The looks she and Jax are giving each other, to me seem to be more sinister then simply siblings recognizing a connection. Therefore, Trinity needed to know that she has no romantic place in Jax's life. He already has someone his heart belongs to, someone who is his whole world, someone he would do anything for.

Also I apologize for keeping you guys on the line about Tara, this was a Jax chapter. However, the in next chapter Tara and Jax will be reunited, so that's something to look forward to. I don't have it written yet, so hopefully late this week or weekend it'll be up.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Unser flew down the highway towards St. Thomas with lights flashing and sirens screaming.

Margaret sat in the back of the police car, Tara's head in her lap. She stayed perfectly still, holding Tara close afraid to let her be jostled too much in the car. She cringed as she felt the blood seep from Tara's back and silently urged the car faster.

Unser screeched to a stop in front of the emergency room and hustled as quickly as he could around the car to open the back doors and let Margaret out. Nurses and doctors came rushing out the automatic doors of the ER, all surprised to see a police car pull up front. When the first nurse caught sight of Margaret's bruised face and Tara's pale, motionless form, she gasped.

The behind the doctors two aides rushed forward to gurneys. A group of doctors and aides quickly, but carefully lifted Tara out of the car and placed her on the stretcher before rushing her into the bright lights of the hospital. Margaret gingerly slid across the backseat of the car and was gratefully helped onto a gurney of her own.

Unser wiped a weary hand over his head as he watched the two stretchers disappear into the hospital. He slammed the backdoor of the police cruiser shut, before slowly walking into the ER, dreading the revelation of Tara's injuries.

* * *

Margaret was whisked into a partitioned area of the ER can beckoned one of the nurses over.

"Get Dr. Nameed to Tara." She said, shooing the girl away.

In the other curtained area, Tara was quickly lifted off the stretcher and onto the hospital bed. The nurses quickly cut away her clothes, trying to disturb her wounds as little as possible.

The ER doctor hurriedly catalogued her different visible wounds as he tried to make a plan of action for Tara's treatment. He looked up at Tara's face, and then hurriedly looked away. Tara may have been in pediatrics, but in a town as small as Charming, all members of the hospital staff knew each other.

The curtain was thrust open as Dr. Nameed entered the small area and his breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of his protégée on the table.

An experienced pediatric surgeon, Dr. Nameed instantly recognized the small bump at Tara's lower stomach and knew why he had been called down.

Dr. Nameed called for a sonogram machine as he shouldered his way past a couple of nurses to reach Tara's side.

The other doctors turned Tara onto her side and placed new bandages onto the bleeding wound, hoping to slow the flow of blood as they prepared her for surgery.

As Tara was laid back down onto her back, her eyes fluttered.

She cried out in pain and began to struggle against all the hands holding her down.

"Tara!" Multiple voices called out. "It's okay, you're at the hospital! You're safe now!"

Tara continued to struggle, tears of pain and frustration streaming down her face.

"Tara!" Dr. Nameed called in a kind voice. "You've been seriously injured and are in the hospital. You have to be still so we can help you."

Tara stopped struggling at the warm, familiar tone of her mentor. She fought to open the one eye she could and looked towards Dr. Nameed.

"My baby." She whispered.

Dr. Nameed pulled over the sonogram machine and gently spread the gel over Tara's abdomen.

"Please save my baby." Tara begged quietly.

"We have to save you my dear, in order to save your baby." He said, moving out of the way of another doctor who lightly palpated Tara's broken ribs. When space opened again, he placed the wand softly against Tara's stomach, knowing the doctor would not rest until she knew if her child still lived.

"Please." Tara said again, her eyes glued to the screen as Dr. Nameed moved the wand over her stomach. She ignored the voices of the other doctors and nurses as they discussed her injuries and the necessary treatment.

"Dr. Nameed." One of the ER physician's, Dr. Andrews said. "She has broken ribs, a partially collapsed lung, and possibly internal bleeding. We need to get her into surgery." He continued quietly.

"No!" Tara yelled with remarkable strength. "Please, I need to know."

Time seemed to stand still as Dr. Nameed moved the wand over Tara's stomach, searching for any sign of the life within her womb.

All the men and women in the room with them remained silent. Tara felt the hot course of tears down her face, as the seconds seemed to stretch in to hours, as the monitor remained silent.

Without warning, a loud pulsing beat filled the room. Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief as the baby's heartbeat filled the room.

Tara cried harder, tears of relief this time, before her eyes rolled back and she fell back into unconsciousness.

Dr. Nameed remained silent as he took multiple pictures of the fetus, from all angles, knowing the importance of getting Tara to surgery, but equally worried about the child she carried through her ordeal.

As quick as he could, Dr. Nameed stepped back from the bed and allowed the others to quickly wheel Tara out of the room and straight up to surgery.

* * *

Within thirty minutes of Tara's arrival at the ER, Tig ran through the doors. He instantly spotted Margaret Murphy, who was sitting up in her bed, speaking to one of the nurses.

"Where's Tara?" Tig asked, his eyes scanning the empty beds that surrounded them

"She's in surgery." Margaret answered.

"Already?" Tig asked, surprised that she was moved upstairs so quickly. "How is she?" He asked, already dreading the answer.

Margaret and the nurse exchanged looks.

"We don't know." Margaret answered finally.

"Bullshit!" Tig burst out. "You might not know everything, but you have an idea. Tell me what's wrong with her."

"We can't give out that information." The nurse said nervously. "Only to family members."

"Her parent's are dead, we're her family!" Tig burst out, slapping the patch on his chest.

Margaret nodded to the nurse to step aside, who did so without a word. Tig turned and pulled the curtain closed behind him as he turned to face Margaret.

"Tara's in very bad shape." She began. "Those animals beat her. She has a deep stab wound in her back, multiple rib fractures, a fractured cheek bone, and possible lung collapse and internal bleeding." She continued matter of factly; hoping that by simply spouting off the medical diagnoses it would separate her from the reality of the situation.

Tig just looked at Margaret with wide eyes, his mouth moving as he repeated the injuries that were listed under his breath.

The nurse came back with fresh bandages for Margaret. She turned to look at Tig.

"When Dr. Knowles gets out of surgery, they'll bring her to the ICU. You can wait up there." She said kindly.

Tig followed the directions to the ICU and instantly spotted the lone form of Unser in the waiting room.

Unser looked at Tig expectantly, but Tig shook his head.

"She's pretty bad huh?" Unser asked, already knowing the answer, having been directed up to the ICU to wait by nurses before Tara was even wheeled off to surgery.

"Yea." Tig answered, repeating what Margaret had told him. The two men sat in silence in the ICU's waiting room. Hours passed before a doctor appeared before them.

"You're here for Tara?" He asked steadily. At Tig's and Unser's nods he continued. "Tara did well in surgery. There is a lot of damage. She has multiple rib fractures, one break which punctured her lung. Luckily the knife did not hit any major internal organs, we did have to remove her spleen, but there should be no lasting effects from that. She also had internal bleeding from the beating she received."

When Tig and Unser looked the interrupt the doctor held up a hand and continued.

"We were able to stop the bleeding. She has sustained a number of other injuries that were not as severe. She is still in recovery, but should be brought upstairs within the hour."

The doctor looked at the two men kindly.

"Given everything she's gone through. This is good news. She's hurt, but will heal." He said simply.

* * *

Jax with Abel clutched tightly against his chest, Gemma, Opie, and Juice stepped off of Oswald's cargo plane and took a deep breath of the northern California air.

Oswald met them inside the hanger with a smile, glad to see something positive come out of the last few weeks.

Jax greeted Oswald quickly and made his way to the other end of the hanger where Piney's familiar form leaned against the van.

Gemma separated herself from the others, pulling out the prepay so her son couldn't overhear. Jax had been a mass of nerves on the whole trip from Ireland, torn between overjoyed that he had his son with him and worry over Tara.

Gemma kept silent on the messages she had been receiving from Tig over the last few days. Reports of Tara's rescue, her injuries, surgeries, and her continued stay in the ICU.

Gemma quickly dialed the well-known number and held the phone to her ear.

"Tig." She said simply when the voice picked up on the other end.

"Are you back?" Tig asked simply.

"We just landed." Gemma replied. "How is she?"

"She's in and out. In a lot of pain." Tig replied. "They still have her in the ICU. For better monitoring."

"And the baby?" Gemma whispered.

Only silence came from the other end of the phone.

"Tig." Gemma hissed.

"Baby?" Tig asked.

"She lost the baby?" Gemma gasped.

"I don't know." Tig replied. "No one's mentioned a baby." He continued in a bewildered tone. "Does Jax know?"

"No." Gemma replied, her stomach dropping. She tried to rationalize why Tig would be unaware of Tara's pregnancy. Gemma held on to the fact that Tara didn't wish to let anyone know of her pregnancy and would probably continue to feel that way and would've conveyed it to her coworkers.

"Mom!" Jax called over, already outside of the hanger, waiting impatiently in front of the van. "Let's go!"

Jax cradled his son against his chest as he watched the Charming scenery pass by him with unseeing eyes. His mind was full of worry, the trip from Europe left very little time to try to make contact with anyone in Charming. Even Gemma had said she couldn't get through to the others. Jax's worry increased as the hours passed with no word on Tara. Jax had try to pump some information out of Piney, but he only would tell Jax that Tara was rescued and was in tough shape in the hospital.

When the familiar shape of St. Thomas filled his vision Jax's heart jumped into his throat. Jax silently handed Abel to his mother, relinquishing his hold on his son for the first time since he was returned to his fathers arms.

Jax threw open the van's door and jumped out without a word. The others slowly followed the bright blonde head as it moved through the hospital's hallways.

Jax rushed through the hospital, all his senses on high alert, unerringly making his way to the ICU, to Tara.

Jax slowed down when he saw Tig and Unser sitting in the small waiting area allowed for family and friends of patients in the ward. Jax held up a hand and shook his head to hold the two men off when they stood up and made a move towards him. Jax's blue eyes desperately searched the glass doorways, before alighting on the one room with the curtains pulled at the end of the ward.

His steps slowed and his heart began to beat erratically as each step took him closer and closer to Tara's room. He knew it was bad, knew she was in the ICU. Just inches away from the door to Tara's room, Jax reached his hand out, hesitating for just a moment before throwing the curtain open.

Jax's knees gave way as he caught his first look at Tara. Only his hand holding tightly to the edge of the doorway kept him from hitting the ground. Tears sprung to his eyes as he took in Tara's small form, lying so still on the bed, covered in tubes and bandages.

Jax stood silently for a few moments, watching the rise and fall of her chest with each breath she took. His eyes moved to the different monitors that surrounded her, measuring her heart beat, blood pressure, and breathing rate.

Jax took a deep breath and silently crossed the room dropping to his knees next to the bed.

"Tara." He whispered.

Jax reached over and gently took one of Tara's in his, squeezing lightly. He ignored the tears that coursed down as he looked upon Tara's bruised face. He cupped her hand in his, placing a gently kiss against her knuckles, before resting it against his cheek.

Jax remained in that position, silently holding Tara's hand within his, his cheek resting against her wrist, eyes closed, as guilt, self-doubt, and self-recrimination ran through him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you all again for all of the reviews! Finally Jax and Tara are in the same country! Hopefully I won't have such a crazy week this week and can get the next chapter up sooner. Thank you again, I love reading the reviews, so keep them coming please!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jax was kneeling next to Tara's bed with her hand clasped in his when Tig and Gemma reached the doorway. Gemma swallowed deeply when she got her first look at the younger woman.

Gemma hiked Abel higher on her hip as she backed out of the room. Tig with one last glance to check on Tara followed her out.

"She's been in and out?" Gemma asked.

"Yea, they've been giving her meds for the pain, so they knock her out." Tig replied.

Opie, Juice, and Piney made their way down the hall towards Gemma and Tig. The men exchanged hugs of greeting, before Opie and Juice popped their heads into Tara's room.

Opie looked at Gemma, the concern clear in his eyes.

"Let's just give him a minute." Gemma said quietly, moving further down the hall.

"He'll be fine." Gemma assured the men as they reached the end of the hall. "It's the shock." She continued, hoping that the bravado in her words could bring assurance that she didn't feel. She knew that if Tara didn't make it through this whole, that her son would be lost forever.

"Anything new?" Gemma asked Tig airily.

Tig knew Gemma was asking about the baby.

"Na, not since we last spoke." He replied, forcing lightness into his tone.

"How bad is she?" Opie asked, quickly realizing that Gemma had been in contact with Tig and keeping Tara's condition a secret from Jax.

"Bunch of broken bones, some internal bleeding." Tig replied. "The bastard stabbed her just as we came down the stairs." He continued. "The docs say she'll be fine. That it'll take time for her to heal from everything, but that she'll come through this."

"Physically." Opie stated quietly.

The five members of Samcro looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. They watched as Unser quickly glanced into Tara's room, before continuing to make his way down the hall towards them.

"I heard you were getting in today." Unser said when he joined the group. Gemma smiled kindly at the older man, all discord over his loyalties forgotten in the wake of Abel's return and Tara's kidnapping. "How is he?" Unser asked, nodding his head back towards Tara's room.

"We just got in. He's only been in there a few minutes with her." Gemma replied. "He'll be fine though."

"Well at least something good has come from all of this? How's the little guy doing?" Unser asked.

"He's perfect." Gemma replied, tightening her hold on the baby.

The guys murmured amongst themselves behind Gemma and Unser. Tig and Piney were quietly telling Juice and Opie where they were holding Salazar, the girlfriend, and his second in command.

"Figured Jax would want to do the deed." Tig said with a shrug. "Kozik and the prospects are up there right now. Alvarez and the Grime Bastards have sent over a couple of guys to help out with keeping watch."

"The feds have been waiting for you to get back." Unser told Gemma in a low tone. "Only reason they're not waiting for you here is that everyone's agreed to keep Tara's injuries under the radar. But if they find out, it won't be safe for you here."

"It'll be fine." Gemma said. Nothing was keeping her away from her family right now.

She looked up to see Jax standing outside of Tara's doorway. He rubbed a hand over his face, trying to get rid of all signs of his reaction to Tara's injuries, before catching his mother's eye.

* * *

Jax was unaware of time passing as he kneeled next to Tara's bed. Finally, he lifted his head and with a deep breath began to take stock of the woman before him. Jax climbed to his feet as his eyes anxiously passed over Tara's face, the guilt and anger building at him as he noted each bruise and cut marring the smooth complexion.

He gently rested a finger against her cheekbone, where the broken bone caused a large bruise against her white skin.

Jax leaned over and gently tugged the blanket down, exposing Tara's arms and upper chest left bare from the hospital gown. He growled low in his throat as he got a better look at the cut and bruises that surrounded Tara's neck.

Jax's gaze shot up to Tara's face to make sure she was still sleeping peacefully. Feeling sick, Jax sent up a silent apology, but he had to know, as he shifted the hospital gown to expose Tara's lower body to his gaze.

Jax swallowed back bile as he saw the finger shaped bruises that blossomed over Tara's hips. Jax swallowed hard as he gently ran a finger up over the bandages that covered Tara's broken ribs.

Jax returned the hospital gown to its rightful place and pulled the blanket back up to Tara's chin. He gently tucked it in next to her and leaned over to brush her hair back behind her ear as tears pricked his eyes.

Jax placed a lingering kiss on Tara's forehead, inhaling her scent, and savoring the feeling of being home. He knew that things wouldn't be the same between them. He knew that Tara may never forgive him for sleeping with Ima, but he vowed to do whatever it took to gain her trust back. Vowed to protect her from anything that would wish her harm.

Jax stepped back, raised Tara's hand to press a kiss to her knuckles his eyes again drawn to the bruises that covered her face. Red-hot anger flashed through him. Jax gently rested Tara's hand next to her on the bed his eyes crisscrossing over her body on last time.

"I'll be back soon." He said quietly.

Jax turned and moved to the doorway of the hospital room. He stopped and took one last look at Tara before moving out of the room. As he crossed the threshold, Jax was stopped by a doctor who looked to be about to enter the room.

"Mr. Teller." The doctor said as he came to a stop in front of Jax. "About time you got here." He asked, with a hint of accusation.

Jax was too drained to even retort, but simply glared at the doctor while he tried to place the man.

"I'm Dr. Nameed." The man stated when it was obvious Jax couldn't remember who he was. Dr. Nameed understood. While he was the primary physician on Abel's case, most of Jax's medical interactions had been through Tara, he barely saw the attending.

"Tara's boss." Jax said finally.

"Yes."

"How is she?" Jax asked, desperate to find out what had happened to Tara.

Dr. Nameed quickly listed Tara's injuries and the surgeries that were required to repair the damage. Jax listened silently, as each injury listed was like a kick to the gut.

Dr. Nameed watched the younger man deflate before him as he explained the lengthy healing process Tara would go through. He took pity Jax and reached out a hand to clasp his shoulder.

"She'll make it through this. She's tough, she's made it through so much already." He said, before slipping past Jax into Tara's room.

Jax watched Dr. Nameed check Tara's monitors and lean down to listen to her heart. He noted the number of machines, but quickly dismissed it from his mind as he decided his next move.

Jax remained outside Tara's door a moment longer and rubbed a hand over his face. He scowled as Tara's battered body stayed in the forefront of his mind. Now he had a list of injuries to describe everything he saw. He caught his mother's eye from down the hall and with a deep breath moved towards her.

Jax stalked down the hall a grim look on his face before stopping in front of Tig.

"Where are they?" Jax growled.

"Cabin." Tig replied simply.

"We finish this today." Jax said, not caring that Unser was a witness to his implication. Jax wanted to be able to tell Tara when she woke up that the monsters who took her, the bastards who tormented her, who touched her, no longer sullied this planet with their presence. He'd killed to protect her before. He was too late this time, but would make sure Tara would never have to deal with the stress of a trial, of having to see them again.

"Stay with Tara." Jax told his mom. He reached out to take his son. Jax had Abel tight against his chest breathing in the baby's scent, a little bit of his innocence, hoping to draw some into himself, before he set off to complete the necessary deed.

Gemma wisely remained silent as Jax handed the baby back. Unser quietly offered to stay close to Gemma and the baby as the guys made the plans to head out to the cabin.

Jax led the rest of the club out of the hospital and back to the waiting van. He remained silent on the drive up to the cabin, suddenly wishing that Tig and Piney had thought to keep Salazar closer. He regretted the lost hours that it would take to travel to the cabin and back. He hoped Tara remained asleep in the time being. He knew it was childish, accepted that she probably wouldn't even want to see him after everything that had happened, but Jax wanted to be the first person back from Ireland that Tara saw. He wanted to be the one to place Abel in her arms.

* * *

As soon as the boys were out of sight, Gemma and Unser slipped into Tara's room. They took seats beside her bed and watched the physician check over her vitals.

"Is the baby alright?" Gemma asked suddenly, cradling Abel against her chest.

Dr. Nameed started, his gaze meeting Gemma's hard eyes. He remained silent.

"I know she was pregnant." Gemma said exasperated. "Did the baby make it through this?" She asked, gesturing to Tara's bruised body.

"Gemma?" Came a soft voice from the bed.

Dr. Nameed sighed in relief and smiled down at Tara, as she directed Gemma's attention away from him and onto herself. Dr. Nameed murmured his excuses, promised to be by later on and wisely quit the room.

Tara smiled slightly at the familiar, demanding tone and opened her eyes to towards the clubs matriarch. She heard Dr. Nameed quietly tell her that her vitals were good, before quickly moving out of the room.

Tara slowly pulled herself up in the bed so she could reach the remote that controlled the beds position. Unser moved as quickly as he could and passed the small object over to Tara.

"Here you go sweetheart." He said and stood back as Tara raised to bed to get a better look at Gemma.

Gemma slowly came to her feet, cradling the baby close to her body.

"How you feeling baby?" She asked coming to stand beside Tara's bed.

Tara didn't answer as her gaze went straight to Abel's small form. Abel, sensing the woman's gaze wriggled in Gemma's arms so that he could look to the other side of her arms. As the familiar brunette came into view the baby smiled and reached out his arms.

"He remembers you." Gemma said proudly as Tara burst out into tears.

Unser silently backed out of the room, giving the girls privacy as Gemma moved closer to the bed and leaned over to place Abel in Tara's arms.

Tara cried as she cuddled the baby in her arms. Abel made baby noises as he smiled up at Tara. Tara leaned down and pressed her face against the baby's stomach, inhaling the familiar scent.

Gemma watched as Tara alternated between tears and murmuring to the baby. Once Abel fell asleep in Tara's arms, Gemma reached over and gently placed the baby in his carrier. The few seconds it took to get him settled gave Tara the time to get a hold of herself.

Gemma's sharp gaze caught Tara's as the two women took stock of each other.

"What happened?" Gemma asked.

Tara quietly explained how Salazar and the two others took her and Margaret from the hospital's garage. She glossed over her time in Salazar's basement and gestured to herself as she finished with "and you know the rest".

Gemma remained silent as Tara spoke, her mind quickly making sense of what the younger woman had gone through.

"Did they rape you?" Gemma asked without preamble. She knew what Salazar would see as the best way to get back at Jax. She had to know if he succeeded. Had to know if Jax and Tara would have to face dealing with Tara's violation.

Tara started at Gemma's words, her gaze darting to meet the other woman's, then moving quickly away. Gemma waited

"No." She said quietly.

"Tara." Gemma began, sighing. She understood the other woman's need to protect herself and those around her, but she knew better than anyone, that you had to face what happened. Hiding it only led to more problems.

"They tried." Tara interrupted before Gemma could say another word. She looked to the baby, a sad smile on her face. Her gaze returned to Gemma's, so that the older woman could see the truth in her eyes. "When they took us, they knocked me out. I guess they wanted to wait until I woke up on my own before they got started with anything. By then another doctor realized Margaret and I were missing."

Tara paused, thinking back to the hours she spent in Salazar's and his partner's basement.

"They beat me. They wanted to rape me, make it the final message to Jax. But there wasn't time. My friend Amanda had gone to the clubhouse to look for me, she alerted the guys. They were able to get there in time." Tara finished.

"That's really good baby. You'll get through this." Gemma said. Gemma's gaze dropped to Tara's stomach, then over to the monitors that sat next to the bed. "The baby?" She asked quietly.

"Hanging in there." Tara replied quietly. At the reminder of the life she and Jax created, Tara looked around the room, then her gaze returned to Gemma.

"Where's Jax?" She asked quietly. Part of her was hurt that he wasn't at her side; another part was glad that she was given a reprieve from dealing with him and everything that had happened before he left for Ireland.

"He was here." Gemma said. "He has some stuff to take care of up at the cabin then he'll be back."

"What does he have to take care of?" Tara asked. Her eyes widened a moment later as understanding hit. "Gemma." She said quietly.

"He needs to take care of business. An attack like this. It was personal. It needs to be handled within house."

"Gemma." Tara argued, pulling herself up higher in the bed. "The feds are all over you and the guys bail is about to be revoked. The last thing they need is another dead body."

"They'll handle it." Gemma said simply.

"Jesus Christ Gemma. I'm getting sick of this shit." Tara said with surprising strength.

"I know baby." Gemma said, reaching over and patting Tara's hand. "It'll get better."

"I don't know if it matters anymore." Tara said softly.

"It does matter. When he gets back, you'll see. Everything will go back as it should."

"He slept with the porn slut. He may have ended, but it was only like two seconds before he fucked her. I don't know if I can ever forgive him for that."

"You'll work through it. That baby needs a father."

"A father who may be spending most of his life in jail?" Tara retorted. She grimaced as she shifted a pulled at her stitches.

Gemma reached for the baby as a nurse bustled into the room.

"Time for your meds Dr. Knowles." She said kindly, leaning over and inserting a syringe into Tara's IV.

"Dr. Knowles needs to rest." The nurse said turning to Gemma. Taking pity on the other woman and baby the nurse smiled kindly. "The room next door is empty. If you want to rest a bit you can do so there."

Tara watched the other women in silence and reached over for the baby.

"Until I fall asleep." She said quietly, tucking the infant's head into the crook of her neck and leaning back against the pillows cuddling Abel against her.

When Tara's eyes began to close, Gemma reached over and took the baby from her arms. She silently stood up, brushed Tara's hair off her forehead and left the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Honestly I'm still not really happy with it, but I wanted to get it out to you. Thank you all again for the reviews, they have been great to read and so helpful. I have to say, I can't wait for tomorrow. Bout time the boys get back to Charming and Tara. I expect Jax to be on hands and knees asking for Tara's forgiveness. And thankfully, if he doesn't I can assure you he'll be groveling in this story. Next chapter will up after Thanksgiving. I'm aiming for the weekend, but I have a lot of work and travel this week and the beginning of next so it might be a little longer then I'd like. Anyway, pardon the babble. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, keep those reviews coming because I'm needy and look forward to tomorrow's ep!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jax's fists clenched and unclenched as he sat silently in the van on the way to the cabin. Midway through the ride, the other guys sensing the tension emanating off of Jax fell silent and looked out the windows lost in their own thoughts.

Opie's gaze constantly moved to Jax. He knew what the other man felt he had to do. He understood why Jax felt he needed this vengeance quickly. He knew better than anyone else. Not only was Jax seeking revenge for what was done to his old lady, but also he was seeking redemption for himself. As if by killing Salazar and anyone else who hurt Tara, he would make up for the hurt he caused her himself.

Opie knew things wouldn't be easy between his best friend and Tara. He regretted not doing more to stop Tara from walking in on Jax that morning, but he knew she'd find out eventually. If it wasn't until after they had gotten back together, things would be much worse. Better to get that shit out of the way quickly.

The van slowed before coming to a stop in front of the cabin. Jax slowly followed the other guys out of the van and stood in front of the cabin, staring up at the familiar building.

He felt a rush of emotions as he was finally close to the man who kidnapped Tara, beat her, raped her. Jax saw red as he thought back to the bruises that covered Tara's body; the finger shaped bruises that blossomed over her neck and hips.

Jax moved past the other guys and stormed into the cabin. The door slammed open in his wake, bouncing back against the wall.

Jax's hard gaze moved over the occupants of the room. He quickly noted the three people tied to chairs in the back of the room. With a sneer Jax pulled his gun and without any other warning, shot the man sitting next to Salazar.

The woman screamed as the other men in the room jumped at the gun's retort. Salazar's partner slumped in his seat and Salazar glared at Jax through a blood-splattered face. The prospects and two of Alvarez's men who had been guarding jumped up from their seats and moved away from Jax and the trio.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jax yelled at the still screaming woman pointing the gun at her.

Salazar hissed at his old lady to shut up and the woman snapped her mouth shut as she looked at Jax with wide eyes.

"You have no problem in taking part in another woman's attack, but you cry like a bitch now." He sneered.

"Leave her out of this." Salazar bit out.

"You made her part of this when you went after my old lady." Jax shot back.

Opie came up behind Jax and put a hand on his shoulder. Jax shrugged him off and looked towards Tig, a flash of indecision on his face.

Turning to Juice and Kozik he gestured to the woman.

"Get her out of here. Make sure she doesn't feel a need to come back, ever." He decided.

Juice and Kozik stepped forward and quickly untied the woman who went silent with fear. As she was pulled from her seat she looked fearfully at Jax.

"What are you doing with me?"

"Showing a mercy your man here didn't show Tara." Jax replied moving to stand directly in front of Salazar. The other man's gaze shot to his hold lady as she was being led out of the room.

"Jax." Opie said quietly.

"I have to do this Op." Jax replied quietly.

"Jax." Tig said from behind him. "I'll do it." He offered.

"No. It has to be me." Jax said darkly. He leaned down to bring his face level with Salazar's.

"You wanted to get back at me?" He sneered. "You kidnap, beat, and rape my old lady to get back at me?" He said, emphasizing each accusation. Jax leaned back and whipped his gun across Salazar's cheek. "That's for her face."

The two prospects watched silently with wide eyes. Each looking to the other for some sort of guidance.

Opie and Piney moved to the back of the room, quietly talking to the other bikers and prospects. Within moments only patched members of Samcro remained in the room. Tig took a seat just behind Jax, where he would have full view of the proceedings. Juice silently slipped back into the room after having made sure Kozik had Salazar's old lady well in hand in the back of the van.

Opie and Piney watched Jax with troubled eyes. They were torn between understanding his need for revenge, to protect and avenge what was his, and the dark path he was quickly heading down.

Jax holstered his gun and crouched down before bringing his hand up to Salazar's throat.

"Did she scream?" He asked cocking his head as he squeezed. "Did she ask for mercy?" He squeezed harder. "Was she frightened?" He finished, squeezing even harder.

Salazar gasped for breath, his neck straining against Jax's hand. When Jax released him, he coughed hoarsely before glaring back at Jax. Salazar spit on the ground next to Jax's feet, his gaze remaining level with the other man's, no hint of remorse in the dark eyes.

Salazar muttered something in Spanish as he glared at Jax. Jax punched him across the cheek again in retaliation. Jax stood up in a quick, fluid motion, and kicked out at Salazar's chair, knocking it to the side. Jax stood over Salazar's inert form.

"Was she still tied up when you kicked her so hard her ribs broke?" He asked, viciously kicking Salazar in the side. "Did you hear them crack? Hear her gasp for air as they pressed against her lungs?" Jax kicked again, causing Salazar to yell out.

Tig grinned and leaned forward in his seat as Jax pulled Salazar upright. Jax glared at the other man as he set him upright.

"She had bruises on her hips." Jax said darkly. "You know what they do to rapists?" He asked pulling out his knife. Salazar looked back and forth from the knife and Jax's face, fully of deadly intent. The fear began to show in his eyes

"You took her to get back at me. You raped her so that I would forever know you damaged her, that I could never look at her the same." Jax leaned forward, his face inches from Salazar's. "I don't give a fuck about any of that. It changes nothing. She's mine; she'll always be mine. You haven't taken anything from me." He taunted.

With those words Jax stood back and pulled out his gun. He shot Salazar in the groin before firing off three quick rounds into the other man's chest.

"You don't deserve to go into the ground whole." He sneered, returning the gun to his side. Jax stood staring at Salazar's body for a few moments, taking in what he had done before moving to sit in one of the chairs. Jax sat down heavily, leaning forward to rest his head in his hands. He took a couple of deep breaths, before turning his gaze to the other men in the room.

Jax first looked to Tig who quickly volunteered to take care of the body. Piney grumbled behind him about the mess in the cabin, to which Juice quickly volunteered the prospects to return and clean up. Opie sat silently, watching the range of emotions cross Jax's face. He saw the flash of pain and horror, before it was quickly masked in the other man's blue gaze.

"I gotta get back to the hospital." Jax said finally after sitting in silence for a few minutes.

* * *

Jax sat in the front seat of the van as Juice drove back towards Charming. Tig opted to stay at the cabin to take care of Salazar's body while waiting for the prospects to return to set the place to rights. Jax ignored the bound and gagged woman seated in the corner of the van. He ignored the tears she shed for herself and for Salazar. Kozik promised to make sure she got out of town as soon as Jax was dropped off at the hospital.

Juice and Opie followed Jax into the hospital, while Piney and Kozik returned to the clubhouse to pick up the prospects and get rid of Lucia. Jax strode through the hospital, only stopping once, at the gift shop to pick up some flowers for Tara.

As he reached her room, Opie and Juice continued on to the waiting room to give the couple some time alone. Jax stopped at Tara's door peeking into her room and saw her sleeping. He moved inside, laying the flowers on the bedside table before pulling the chair over next to Tara's bed and sitting down heavily. He reached over and took Tara's hand, intertwining her fingers with his.

As if sensing his presence, Tara began to fidget and turned her head towards Jax. Jax sat completely still, his eyes anxiously on Tara's face. Tara slowly opened her eyes, brown meeting blue as she looked at Jax. Jax smiled at her encouragingly, before leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"Hey babe." He said softly, resting his cheek against hers.

"Jax." Tara replied quietly pulling her hand from Jax's. Jax's confused gaze shot down to where his hand lay alone on the bed. He returned his gaze to Tara's. Moments passed as the two stared at each other without speaking. Jax finally couldn't handle the silence.

"Salazar's gone." He said. When Tara looked at him questioningly, he continued. "I took care of him. All of them."

"You killed them you mean." Tara stated.

"It had to be done." Jax replied. "They kidnapped you. Attacked you." He continued, just stopping himself from mentioning rape so as not to upset her anymore.

"They beat me Jax. Did they really deserve to die for that?" She asked, frustrated once again at Jax's hypocrisy. He wanted change for the club, keep it straight, stay out of trouble, but all he ever did was fall deeper into it. Tara struggled to pull herself into a sitting position. Jax leaned over to help her get settled before reluctantly returning to his seat.

"Yes." Jax replied viciously. Seeing the apprehension in Tara's gaze he added. "We let the woman, Lucia go." Hoping that Tara would approve of this sign of mercy.

"Why did you do this?" Tara asked.

"You know why." Jax replied.

"A beating shouldn't be retaliated with murder." Tara said lowly.

'They raped you!" Jax yelled, standing up and running his hand angrily through his hair. "I had to listen to them rape you, while I was thousands of miles away from you!"

"And whose fault is that?" Tara retorted, so angry that she couldn't even correct his misconception. "We're done remember! You made sure of that! You left me here alone! You told me I wasn't part of your family, that I wasn't worth shit!"

"I was trying to protect you!" Jax yelled.

"And a lot of good that did me Jax!" She yelled back, gesturing at herself and the hospital room. Jax closed his eyes as if in pain at the reminder that his actions led to this current situation.

"You've been pushing me away ever since he was taken! You blamed me! What did you want Jax? To walk in and find me dead with Kip? He had a gun pointed at my head; I didn't know what to do! I know you and your mother would have died to protect Abel, but I couldn't move. Did you want me to die too? To prove my loyalty?"

"I don't blame you." Jax said.

"You do!" Tara argued. "You do blame me! I love him like he's my own son!"

"I know that!" Jax argued.

"No you don't! You push me away, you tell me we're done and two seconds later you're fucking the porn slut. What should I do with that?" She asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Moments later alarms went off on the machines surrounding Tara's bed.

A nurse rushed in and checked the two monitors set up next to Tara.

"You're going to have to leave." She said to Jax. "Dr. Knowles needs to rest otherwise the baby might go into distress again."

The nurse turned back to the monitors, noting the different heart rates and Tara's blood pressure, missing the shocked surprise that came over Jax's face.

Jax's eyes quickly looked to Tara, who had dropped her gaze. She twiddled her fingers nervously, before meeting Jax's eyes with a guilty expression on her face.

Tara cringed at the betrayal she saw in his face, the dawning realization of how close he had come not only to losing the love of his life, but the life of his unborn child.

"We're you going to tell me?" Jax asked quietly.

Tara hesitated, trying to decide whether or not she should be honest about her indecisiveness over whether or not to keep the baby.

The nurse, sensing the tension in the room, silently slipped back out the door. Jax's only recognition of this was the quick movement to shut the door, before turning his attention back to Tara.

"It was my decision." Tara said finally. "With Abel and everything else that was going on I didn't know if the timing was right." She continued quietly.

"You would've gotten rid of our baby. Without telling me?" Jax asked harshly.

Tara flinched not only at his words but at the pain in his voice. She took a deep breath and told herself she had nothing to feel guilty over.

"Shit has been crazy lately. You've said so yourself. With Abel taken, all the club's problems, let alone the fact that you left me. How could I even think to bring an innocent baby into all of that?"

Jax exasperatedly ran a hand through his hair, pulling it in annoyance.

"I would have told you." Tara said softly. "Before I made any decision, I would have told you."

"Would you?" Jax asked with disbelief.

"I would have at least given you a say. It ultimately would have been my decision, but you would know about it."

Jax opened and closed his mouth, at a loss for words.

"Jesus Christ." Jax finally cursed.

"Just go Jax." Tara said resignedly, turning her back to Jax. "I'll take care of everything."

"I don't know what the hell to do." He continued, taking a step back. "I gotta think, Tara." He said finally, before backing up and pulling open the door.

Jax gave Tara one last look before slipping through. Tara turned back and saw the empty doorway. She closed her eyes to try to fight back tears. Wishing for once things would just fall into place for them.

"Jax!" Tara cried.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay I managed to get the new chapter up ahead of schedule. I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving who celebrated. Thank you for all of the reviews and Thanksgiving wishes. So poor Jax operating under the misconception of Jax's rape. I wanted to cover how Jax would handle the possibly of Tara's rape differently then at least how Gemma feels Clay would respond. Kind of a new vs old school attitude. But there is still some old school in there. I wanted to incoroporate Jax's hotheadedness (coming in and just taking out the second man), plus show a darker side of him (Copying all of Tara's injuries onto Salazar).

Honestly, this chapter is the whole reason I started the story. After everything Jax pulled this season I wanted three things to occur. First to find out about Tara's kidnapping when he was powerless to get to her (mean I know, but he deserves it after the crap he's put her through). Second, to find out about the baby in the not nicest of ways (see previous statement) and lastly for Tara to be the one to push him away (Again he deserves it, though in this case it's mostly for screwing Ima).

I love the show and parts of me totally understand and am happy that Tara took Jax back. But after the crap he pulled with Ima, i wanted to make him sweat and know that Tara isn't some push over who will let him get away with anything. She might feel that life is more precious after what happened, but she is still willing to leave him and have the baby on her own. She doesn't want to do it, but is willing. I am looking forward to the finale to see if Jax and Tara have some kind of discussion about everything that's gone on.

Sorry for the long note, I've started the next chapter, I'm thinking it might be the final one, maybe an epilogue afterwards, but it's getting to the end either way. Hopefully it'll be up sometime during the week, weekend at the latest. Keep up the reviews cause they have been awesome and hope you guys like the chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jax strode out of Tara's room, ignoring his mother who popped out of the room next to Tara's when she heard the alarms going off on the monitors. Seeing her son's rigid back, Gemma picked up Abel and returned to Tara's room.

The younger woman was sitting up in her hospital bed, her head down, staring at her hands. When the familiar click of Gemma's boots caught her attention Tara looked up and grimaced.

"Jax knows about the baby." She said simply.

"He's under a lot of stress right now." Gemma replied, automatically defending her son.

"I told him that I wasn't sure what to do about it."

"Jesus Chris Tara, did you have to throw that at him now?"

"I wanted him to know. It doesn't do any of us any good if I keep it from him now and he finds out later." When Gemma opened her mouth to argue that Jax wouldn't have found out, Tara shook her head. "You know that's bullshit. You said it yourself, secret babies aren't any good. Somehow he'd find out about what was going on and things would be worse."

"Things will be fine. Once everyone gets their shit together, you go home get healed up with Jax and everything will be fine."

"No it won't Gemma."

"Tara, you're his old lady. You, Jax, and Abel need to be home together, where you belong. You're a family."

At Gemma's words, Tara burst out into tears, cursing the hormones that have her so on edge. Gemma's assertion about Tara being part of the family, made Jax's opposite opinion of a few weeks ago more painful.

Gemma rested the baby against her hip and moved over to sit on the edge of Tara's bed. The alarms on Tara's monitors went off and the nurse came in looking at the two women in annoyance.

"Dr. Knowles needs to rest." She instructed. "If all of you are going to keep coming in her and causing her stress we're going to have to restrict visitation."

"I'm fine." Tara said holding up a hand and taking a deep breath. "My nerves are still shot." She continued. The nurse nodded with sympathy and with one last warning look to Gemma left the room.

"Things can't go back to how they were before." Tara said quietly. She reached out her hands towards the baby in Gemma's arms. Gemma handed Abel over to Tara, a little reluctantly as she was unwilling to let her grandson out of her sight, but that feeling also gave her greater understanding of Tara's need to hold the baby close.

"Jax was just trying to protect. Do the one thing to push you away, to keep you safe."

"Yea, we covered how well that worked out." Tara retorted.

"I didn't say what he did was right, just that he thought it was the only way to get you out of this life."

"I don't know what to do with him." Tara burst out. "One minute he's telling me that I'm the only one for him, that after ten years of being gone no one else mattered, that he wants me in, fully involved in his life, then the next minute he can't push me out fast enough. I don't know if I'm coming or going with him. That's no way to live Gemma. No way to build a family."

"Just give him a chance. Listen to him, let him explain." Gemma replied her gaze moving from Tara back to the monitors. "Have you decided?" She asked nodding to the machine that monitored the baby's heartbeat

"This baby made it through hell." Tara said quietly. "It made my decision for me."

"Good." Gemma replied simply.

Her current fear relieved, Gemma sat back in her chair and enjoyed the view of Tara making faces at Abel and laughed as her grandson smiled and waved his hands trying to grab hold of any parts of Tara he could reach, her hair, nose, hands.

* * *

Jax made his way out of the hospital, walking passed the guys without a word. He continued outside, moving to his bike on autopilot. Jax jumped on and let the bike roar to life. He aimlessly drove through the streets of Charming, his mind focused on the last few weeks, not paying any attention to where he was going.

When Jax drew himself out of his thoughts long enough to pay attention to what was around him, he wasn't surprised to find himself on a familiar street. Jax pulled his bike into the driveway of Tara's dad's house, cutting off the engine. He got off the bike and moved to sit on the front porch, much in the same position Tara had found him the night he asked her why she had come back to Charming. The night she accused his words as being influenced by his mother. Jax pulled out a cigarette and turned so he faced the front door. His thoughts quickly going over all the time spent in that house. From the times he and Tara were in high school when he would slip in through her bedroom window or try to sneak her out when her old man was drunk. He thought back to the night Tara was finally his again. How Kohn attacked her in her own home, how frightened and lost she was. He remembered the wonder of how it felt to have her in his arms again.

Jax ignored the sound of a second bike coming down the street as he pulled out a cigarette. His mind moved forward to the last few weeks and how rapidly things had changed and he took a deep drag. He knew once Tara got over her anger she would realize what he had used Ima for. But he wondered if even though she understood it meant nothing, that it was a calculated move to get her out of harm's way permanently, would she be able to forgive him.

Opie pulled into the driveway, stopping his bike just behind Jax's. He slowly walked up the sidewalk and stopped a few feet in front of his best friend.

"Tara's pregnant." Jax stated, looking up to see Opie's reaction to his words.

Opie stood in shocked silence, unsure of what the next words spoken should be.

"How far along?" He asked simply, glad to have settled on a question that would also reassure him that Tara was pregnant before and after the beating, that both she and the baby made it through.

Jax laughed derisively.

"You know. I didn't even ask." He said, almost to himself stunned. "She didn't know if she was going to keep it. And I just froze."

"Didn't know how to react to the situation huh?" Opie asked sagely.

"Yea. She kicked me out. Between Ima and the whole argument about the baby and whether or not she was keeping it, I didn't know how to react."

"Kind of how Tara felt when Cameron came barging in with a gun." Opie stated pointedly.

Jax's gaze shot up to Opie's. He opened his mouth to retort back, but before he could the truth of Opie's words began to sink in.

"I'm an idiot." He said finally, pulling himself to his feet, taking one last drag of his smoke before tossing it aside. He pulled his helmet back on as he made his way over to his bike.

Without another word, Jax was back on his bike and making the trip back to St. Thomas's.

* * *

Jax's step slowed as he got closer to Tara's room. He heard the low female voices of his mother and girlfriend as they talked. Jax shoved his hands into the deep pocket of his jeans as he completed the lat few steps that brought him to the door. Jax leaned against the frame watching Tara with Abel as she continued the conversation with Gemma.

Tara looked up and saw Jax standing in the doorway, hands deep in his pockets, looking guilty. Jax gave her a quick shrug just before his mother turned around. Gemma leaned over and took Abel from Tara.

"I'm gonna see about getting my grandson a bottle." She said. Gemma walked passed Jax, stopping to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Do good baby." She said quietly, walking on passed.

Jax turned and closed the door behind his mother and moved deeper into the room.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm an idiot." He continued simply. No other words mattered. He may have thought his reasons for pushing her away were valid, that he was trying to protect her, but after what happened, he couldn't have been more wrong. "I should never have said you weren't part of my family. _You_ are my family." He said moving forward and kneeling next to her bed. "I thought if I could push you away, make you leave, leave me, leave this life, that you would be safe. After Donna and Sack, I just wanted to keep you safe." Jax leaned forward and took Tara's hand in his. "I meant what I said about only seeing your face. I meant it, but I should never have said it. I should have let you leave when you had the chance, get out of here before something happens that can't be undone. But it's too late now. You're inside me. I'm not strong enough to let you go."

Tara squeezed Jax's hand, pulling on it until he stood up. She reached her hand up to stroke his face, reaching the collar of his cut and using it to pull him down so their lips could meet. Jax leaned close, his head resting against hers as he pressed a kiss against her cheek.

"I know you were trying to make me leave you. To do the one thing I couldn't forgive you for." She began as Jax pulled back so their eyes could meet. "Jax I know what you are. I knew that ten years ago. It may have scared me away then, but when we got back into this thing, I knew what I was getting myself into. I'm here to stay, with you. Everything that comes with you, I'm ready for it."

Jax nodded, leaning forward again and kissed Tara. When he pulled back, Tara ran her fingers through his hair, playing with the blonde strands. They sat there together for a few minutes, neither saying a word, just reaffirming their position with the other.

Jax moved to sit on the edge of the bed, his eyes going to the monitor that kept track of the baby's heartbeat. His gaze moved down to Tara's stomach and he moved his hand to rest possessively over the tiny bump that was beginning to form. Tara watched the flash of emotions cross his face. The pride and a bit of nervousness that moved passed.

"They didn't rape me." Tara said quietly, thinking back to their argument early. Her mind went back to Gemma's words a few weeks ago when she spoke about how her own rape would change her relationship with Clay. Tara knew Jax was different. Knew he would never hold something that was out of her control against her, but she couldn't let him think such a terrible thing had happened to her.

"It doesn't matter." Jax inserted quickly, his eyes turning to Tara's face, trying to reassure her. He moved his hand from her stomach and clasped his hands together in front of him.

"They tried." She continued, holding up a hand. "They held Margaret and I for over a day. But I was out for most of it. They waited for me to wake up on my own, so I wouldn't be groggy. By that time the guys were already looking for me. They got there in time."

"The bruises." Jax said quietly, his gaze dropping to the sheet that covered Tara's lower body.

"It was close." She said softly.

"It wouldn't change anything for me if they did." Jax responded sincerely. "I'm just glad that you didn't have to suffer through that." Jax said, clasping her hand in his. "I love you." He said seriously, looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you too." Tara replied, tipping her face to receive his kiss.

* * *

Jax and Tara spent some more time alone, before Jax popped his head out of the room to let the guys know they could come in for a visit.

Opie, Juice, Kozik, and Tig who had just returned from the cabin entered the room. Tig shook the Teddy bear he held in his hand and laid it on Tara's table.

"How you feeling sweetheart?" He asked leaning over to kiss Tara's cheek.

"I'm doing well." Tara answered, exchanging a smile with Jax.

A moment later, Gemma slipped into the room with baby Abel, moving over to hand the baby to his father. Jax took Abel in his arms and moved to sit next to Tara in the bed. He scooted up next to her so he could wrap one arm around her while she took Abel in her arms.

With the most pressing issues out of the way, the group was able to sit down and catch up. The frequent flyers filled Tig, Tara, and Kozik in on their trip, as well as the reasoning behind leaving Clay and the others behind for the time being.

When Dr. Nameed and Dr. Russell, the surgeon on Tara's case, entered the room they weren't surprised to find it full of bikers.

"Would it be worth the breath to ask for a moment to speak to our patient alone?" Dr. Russell asked.

Tig, Juice, Opie, and Kozik stood up with murmured farewells, deciding to go back to the clubhouse now that they knew things between Jax and Tara were good and that she was feeling better. Gemma hesitated a moment, before shooting a look at the doctors for their audacity of asking for her removal from the room, before walking passed to wait outside.

Jax's only response to the doctors was to settle more comfortably on the bed and squeeze Tara reassuringly.

"How are you feeling today Dr. Knowles?" Dr. Russell asked coming forward to check Tara's chart.

"Pretty good. Still some pain, but nothing more then expected." She answered.

"That's very good." Dr. Russell answered, making some notes in the chart. He pulled out his stethoscope and leaned forward to listen to Tara's heart and lung sounds. "Everything sounds good here. Good rate and rhythm, no fluid in the lungs, equal breath sounds." He rattled off quickly. He gestured for Jax to move out of the way. "I just want to check your back." He continued. Tara kept Abel in her arms as Jax kneeled in front of her on the bed to help keep her upright while Dr. Russell checked the stab wound on her back. When he was finished, Tara sat back with a sigh of relief. The doctor completed the rest of the exam quickly, lightly palpating Tara's ribs to see how they were healing. He finished by leaning forward with a penlight to check Tara's pupils.

"You're healing up very well." He said making more notes in the charts. "I assume you have someone to help you out at home?" He asked, his gaze moving to Jax.

"Yes." Tara said. "I'll have plenty of help."

"Good. Honestly Tara, I don't see a need to keep you admitted any longer. I want to run one last scan to check the internal bleeding, but if that's clear I don't see any reason that we can't release you. You're a medical professional, you know your limits, you know the signs of infection, we'll just keep you antibiotics for a few more days to prevent infection and switch you to oral pain meds."

"Thank you." Tara said sincerely, looking forward to going home to her own bed.

"The bandage on her back will need to be changed twice daily, and her ribs will need to be rewrapped every other day." Dr. Russell said looking to Jax.

"Done." Jax agreed quickly.

"Good." He leaned forward and shook Tara's and then Jax's hands. "Get well soon Dr. Knowles. I look forward to seeing you around again soon, as a doctor, not a patient."

Tara smiled her thanks to Dr. Russell and said goodbye as he left the room. Dr. Nameed waited as Dr. Russell left before picking up Tara's chart again. He noted the print out of Tara's increased heart rate and blood pressure from earlier in the day.

"I agree with Dr. Russell. You are stable Tara, the baby appears to be thriving. All I ask is that you rest." He said shooting a look at Jax. "Your body has been under a lot of stress. Rest and relaxation. Don't push yourself too much, try to be in as calm of an environment as possible." He continued, throwing another look at Jax as he spoke the last part.

Jax and Tara agreed and Tara sent an amused look in Jax's direction.

Dr. Nameed left with their promise to make an appointment with the obstetrician in three days before saying his goodbyes.

"I don't think he likes me very much." Jax said, taking the sleeping Abel from Tara.

"He's just watching out for me." Tara replied smiling.

A few minutes after Dr. Nameed left, Gemma returned to the room.

"So what's the verdict?" She asked, taking the chair next to the bed.

"We're busting out of here." Jax said happily.

"Good." Gemma replied. "It's about time we get this family home where they belong."

* * *

**Author's Note:** You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! As an extra special thank I hope you guys enjoyed the early update. Sadly all we have left is the epilogue, but make sure to check the author's note there. Thank you again for all the reviews. And yay for the finale in a few hours! Well, yay and nay. Yay because it looks awesome, nay because I'm totally not ready for the season to end. I'm looking forward to hear everyone's takes on the finale as well.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Two weeks passed before Samcro was reunited. Tara had been released from the hospital and was quickly recuperating at home with Jax and Abel rarely from her side.

A sunny day greeted the return of Clay, Chibs, Happy, and Bobby. When Tig pulled up in the van with the new arrivals, Gemma ran out of the clubhouse to greet them. Jax and Tara followed behind at a sedate pace, Abel held securely against his father's chest, while Jax's second arm lay protectively around Tara's waist.

Clay got out of the van and was instantly enveloped in his wife's arms.

"Missed you baby." He said, kissing her.

"Welcome home." Gemma replied. "About time you got back."

Bobby, Happy, and Chibs climbed out of the van and were greeted by the rest of Samcro. Bobby moved towards Jax and was greeted with a one-armed hug and slap on the back.

"Welcome home." Jax said with a smile.

"I'm not the only one who should be welcomed back." Bobby replied, nodding to Abel. "How's he doing?"

"Just fine." Jax replied proudly.

Jax passed Abel over to Tara so he could move forward and greet Clay. The two men exchanged hugs and slaps on the back before Clay turned to Tara and Abel.

"How you feeling sweetheart?" He asked kindly.

"Much better." Tara answered with a smile. She handed Abel over so Clay could greet his step grandson.

Clay laughed at Abel's baby noises and smiled at the new Samcro skullcap that covered the baby's head.

Jax greeted the rest of the guys with Happy commenting that he was pissed to hear from Tig everything he had missed while he was still in Ireland.

Before Gemma could ask how things went in Ireland, Clay called everyone inside the clubhouse.

Once inside, Tig quickly dispersed the prospects and club hanger ons who seemed to have a permanent home in the clubhouse. Once everyone else cleared out, the members of Samcro and the two main old ladies sat down with drinks and waited to hear what had happened in Ireland after Jax and the others left.

Jax and Tara took seats next to each other, Abel lying in his carrier next to Tara. The guys took seats and turned them to form a circle from the nearby tables, while Clay and Gemma took chairs at the front of the group.

"Ashby helped us track Jimmy." Clay began. "McGee had traded sides." He continued with a sneer. "He was feeding information to Jimmy. He and his VP gave Jimmy our location and plans, and fed us bad information when Jimmy asked. We had to take him out. He and his VP worked for Jimmy." Clay said with a glance at Happy, who obviously played a large part in righting the wrongs of McGee and his VP.

"Chibs will be going back in a few weeks." Bobby interjected. "Help get Sambell back on the right track." He said, alluding to the disarray the Irish club would be going through after finding out that its two highest-ranking members were traitors.

"What about Jimmy?" Jax asked, thinking back to the deal that was struck with Ashby. The last thing Samcro needed was Jimmy getting away and the real IRA coming after them and their families for failing to capture Jimmy as his gaze moved quickly over Tara and Abel, a flash of worry clear to Tara in his eyes.

"He's on the run." Clay said simply.

Jax groaned and leaned back in his seat. He felt Tara squeeze his thigh for comfort and is gaze met hers for a moment, before turning back to Clay.

"Do we have any leads?" Jax asked wearily.

"With the Russians up north." Bobby answered.

Jax cursed and leaned back in his chair.

"It's only a matter of time before they get him out of the country and we'll never be able to get our hands on him."

While the guys were making and scrapping different plans for how to extract Jimmy from his Russian protectors, Abel began to fuss in his carrier Tara stood up, said goodbye to the guys, before leaning over to kiss Jax, quietly telling him she was going to take Abel home.

Jax picked up the carrier and promising to be back in a minute, followed Tara outside to the Cutlass. He transferred Abel to his car seat, securely strapping him in, before turning back to Tara.

He leaned in and kissed her deeply, flicking his tongue inside her mouth just enough to make her laugh.

"I just gotta finish up with the guys, then I'll be home." He promised, taking her face between his hands and leaning his forehead against hers. Tara reached up to cover his hands with hers as they pulled back.

"Don't be too long." She said.

"I won't." Jax replied, leaning in to steal a quick kiss before Tara slid into the car. He closed the door and watched as she and Abel pulled away.

* * *

When Tara returned home, she laid Abel down in his crib and began to survey the room. She shook her head at the clothes strewn all over. She had no idea how Jax managed to leave his clothes in every room of the house. She moved over to the futon and pulled the travel bag from behind it. She shook her head again as she recognized the bag and it's proof that even after two weeks, Jax still hadn't unpacked from Ireland.

She started pulling clothes out of the bag, holding them close to decide whether they were clean or not. As she reached into the bag a second time, her hand came into contact with a stack of papers.

Curious, Tara pulled out the stack of letters and quickly read the note from Maureen to Jax. The laundry forgotten, she sat down on the couch and began to read.

Tara wasn't sure how much time had passed before she heard the familiar sound of Jax's bike in the driveway. She jumped off the couch, quickly checked to make sure Abel was still sleeping, and ran into the bedroom to stick the letters in the nightstand on her side of the bed.

She had just closed the drawer when Jax appeared in the bedroom doorway.

He grinned and moved closer, reaching out to play with the edge of Tara's shirt.

"How's the kid?" He asked, moving closer and running his hands down Tara's sides.

"Sleeping." Tara replied. Jax grinned again and leaned in to kiss her. When they broke apart, Tara met Jax's gaze.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Let's go away. Just the three of us." Tara answered quickly.

"Tara." Jax groaned as he pulled her closer. "We can't. Everything with Jimmy, it's not settled yet, we can't just up and leave."

Jax eyes met Tara's questioningly.

"What's going on Tara?"

Tara opened her mouth, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Nothing." She finally said weakly. "I just thought we could use a getaway." She continued, hating that she had to sound so needy. Trying to distract him from his questions, she said. "Remember our last visit to the doctor?" She began, her tone changing from nervous to seductive.

"Yes." Jax replied slowly, trying to remember what the doctor had said. But it was getting difficult as Tara slipped her hands under his shirt and walked her fingers over his abs.

"Remember what he said about physical activities." She continued, her hand moving down to fiddle with Jax's belt.

"That you should avoid exertions." Jax said, catching on as his hands slipped under Tara's shirt and moved up to flirt with her breasts.

"Remember when he said we could began incorporating those activities?" She said, her fingers just brushing Jax's erection.

"I'm getting an idea." Jax replied, slipping Tara's shirt over her head, before leaning in and kissing her, their tongues meeting wildly. Ever since they had returned home Jax and Tara were careful not to do anything that would frustrate the other as they waited for her to heal. Now, Tara felt Jax's hands along her ass as he lifted her up against him so his hardness would rub against her softness. The two broke apart just long enough for Jax to pull his shirt over his head.

When Jax's lips returned to his, his tongue playfully tangling with hers, Tara felt the buttons on her jeans come apart and the zipper being slowly drawn down. She stepped out of her pants and shrieked as Jax picked her up. Tara wound her legs around Jax's waist as he carried her over to the bed.

Jax placed Tara gently on the bed, her legs never leaving his waist. He held himself up over Tara, resting on his arms, before leaning forward and kissing his way down her neck, her breasts, her stomach.

Tara moaned at Jax's ministrations, and reached back to unsnap her bra as Jax's teeth nibbled along her panties. She released Jax's waist as he leaned back to pull down her panties and threw them behind him. He jumped off the bed long enough to rid himself of his pants and underwear, before joining Tara on the bed. He crawled back over her, kissing his way back up her body before bringing his lips to hers.

Jax sucked at Tara's neck as she cried out when he joined his body to hers. Tara wrapped her legs tightly against Jax's waist, holding him close to her as he rode them both into oblivion.

Afterwards, Jax and Tara lay in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Tara lay splayed across Jax's chest, his fingers playing with her hair as he ran them up and down her back.

"We should go away." Jax said quietly after having been silent for a few minutes.

Tara turned and propped her head up on her hands as she looked at Jax questioningly.

"After everything that's gone on, we need to get away, be a family, just the three of us." He continued, leaning forward to catch Tara's lips with his. "The rest of the club is here, they can take care of Jimmy. With the bail hearing coming up, I'm looking at going inside, we should go while we can."

"Really?" Tara asked, her eyes lighting up at the thought of getting away from everything, even if for only a little while. After everything that had happened she wasn't ready to deal with what she read in Maureen's letters, didn't know how she would react next time she looked into Gemma's or Clay's eyes.

* * *

After Jax stated his wish to leave Charming for a while, Tara became a flurry of activity. Jax took Abel with him to see his mother and the guys and to tell them of his and Tara's plans. Jax ignored the niggling sensation of something being off with Tara, and brushed it off as her trying to come to terms with everything that had happened over the last few weeks.

His mother and Clay were not happy with the change of his plans, but as the guys commented on the validity of the idea, they were forced to go with the tide and agreed that Jax and Tara taking some time with just each other and Abel was a good idea. Kozik offered to stay in town longer to assist with Jimmy's capture, which solidified Jax's belief that the club could take care of Jimmy without him.

When Jax returned home, Tara had everything packed for the three of them, including the stack of John's letters to Maureen, tucked safely into her bag. She still hadn't decided if and when to give Jax the letters, but knew that he needed to know the truth at some point.

Tara held Abel, while Jax brought their bags out to the car. After strapping Abel into his seat, Tara turned and looked back at Jax's house, thinking about everything that had happened since she returned to Charming.

Jax's soft voice interrupted her thoughts as he moved up to stand next to Tara. He reached out a finger and tipped up her chin so their eyes could meet.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Tara agreed with a smile, lifting up on her tiptoes to press a kiss against his lips.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally! I'm so sorry it took so long to get the epilogue up. It took forever to figure out what I wanted to do. At least Jax and Tara had some good action. Big thank you to all of you for all the reviews you have left and for sticking with me through this story. So as I teased in the last review, the announcement. I am planning on writing a new fan fic, based around Jax and Tara in high school and leading up to Tara's leaving Charming. No set plans on when I'll start, but I am looking forward to exploring that aspect of their past. Also, if anyone is interested, I had written a song-fic based on this idea last summer. Not sure if songfics are allowed on , so if anyone is interested in checking it out, just send me a private message and I'll send you the link to the story.

Thank you all again, and happy holidays!


End file.
